Sometime two people are Just Meant to be
by Estrellaskie
Summary: jasam love, alittle drama and a little humor. liz and brenda bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't anything!

That loud annoying laugh comes through the door_ ugh first I had to deal with the stupid whore Liz now I have to deal with my boyfriend's ex-wife he is so lucky I love!_ Sam thought as she was entering the penthouse _well I'm kind of lucky for him loving me too!_ She smiled at the thought "what makes the goddess smile today?" asked Spinelli setting a tray of tea and cookies on the table in front of Brenda. "Well I've been gone working on this case and I missed everyone, except_ Brenda,_ and I'm just happy to see you guys again" Sam said still smiling it was true she did miss everyone she's been gone a week working undercover on a great case and she was glad to be home. "I didn't know you were gone, when did you leave" Brenda asked looking at Sam. _Of course you wouldn't notice with you being pampered by all the men in port Charles _she tried not to roll her eyes "um a week, so where's Jason?" Sam asked seeing he was not in the living where he usually is if he wasn't out working or dealing with a crisis. "I actually don't know", Brenda laughed causing Sam I cringe a little "I swear I would lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck." "Well stone-cold is doing his duty with Mr. Sir or the Valkyrie, fair Samantha you" Spinelli answered with is eyes glued to Brenda. _ Poor guy he didn't stand a chance _ "well I was going to stop by Carly's house anyway so I see you later" she said walking out the door heading to the elevator pleased to be out of the penthouse.

"Look what the cat drag in" Carly smiled pulling her friend in to a hug as she walked through the doors of Kelly's, "I've missed you! It's no fun making fun of people without my partner in crime." after a few years of hating Sam , Carly reached out to Sam when she found out about the Elizabeth and Jason kid thing they became really close during Sam and Jason's break-up and they realized then had so much in common. "So how did that case go?" carly asked. "it keeps leading to a dead end but I rather not talk about that now you know how these kinds of places have ears" she said. "don't I know it", carly said looking around and her eyes landing on Elizabeth, "look at who it is." Sam turned around to see who it was "great I come back and the first person I see is brenda now I have to see here?" Sam turned around as the waitress came to take their order. "well you the one who is in love with one of the must wanted men in pc", carly said smiling, " it one of the things that makes us such good friends." She said with a wink. "Haha, speaking of men we love how is your husband?" Sam asked. "well…" "Sam I haven't seen you in awhile I thought you were gone for good, looks like I was wrong" Elizabeth said. "Thought or hoping liz?"Sam said trying to not to punch her _today must not be my day_ she thought. "why don't you leave before I knock you" carly said irritated. "I just wanted to tell Sam something" whined Elizabeth. "what is it?" Sam asked giving carly a look so she could be quiet _let her talk and maybe she'll just leave us alone_ she thought. "well I just wanted to give you some advice with you gone pc seemed like a much better place so why don't you try to find what little self-respect you have and get out of jasons life so he can be where he belongs" she finish smiling triumphantly. "what the hell is wrong with you , you delusional slut Jason is where her belongs and that's with Sam" carly yelled getting up quickly causing the chair to topple over Sam got up to hold her back. "aw whats the matter Sam cant fight your own battles" Elizabeth said smiling crossing her arms over her chest. " I can fight my battles liz its just im not going to waste my energy on you and not that its any of you business but jason is happy where hes at and he is not leaving anytime to join you and your baby daddy drama" Sam said grabbing her things and pulling carly out of kelly's. "why didn't you let me give her what you deserves?" carly yelled. "you know why I did it cause some how we would end up being blamed for picking on poor saint liz" Sam said rolling her eyes. "you are right, damn why do you have to be right? I really wanna hit her" carly said pouting. "aww im sorry how about we head to jakes later and meet up with the girls?" Sam asked. "sounds like a plan, what are you going to do now" carly asked. "well since Jason seems to be busy im going to the office and catch up on other cases that gather since I've been gone"Sam answered. "well that sounds like fun", carly said sarcastically, "I got to pick up the kids from school, but I'll text you later so we can we ok" she hugged same bye and walked away. _Guess it off to work_.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own general hospital or the song its Hollywood Whore- papa roach **Songwriters:** Buckner, Dave; Dick, Coby; Esperance, Tobin; Horton, Jerry

"So have you heard from Jason yet?" Maxie asked. They were all at Jake's for a night out to get away from the dramas which usually lead to drama. "I've been back all day and not one text or call" Sam said taking a shot. "Have you called him?" Brook Lynn asked filling her and Sam's shot. "No duh Brook Lynn, she had to let him know she was here, you did call him right?" Carly said grabbing to bottle of tequila and pouring herself a shot. "Yes! I sent him a text," Sam replied, "let's not talk about my problems let's talk about you guys what have I missed this week? Brook Lynn how's thing with my cousin?" "Everything would be going great if Elizabeth wouldn't pop up out the blue, I don't get why you guys never had her dealt with" she said gesturing with air quotes as the girls laughed. "trust me we wanted to but it seems we can't get her out of our lives for some, and it sucks she has kids with our guys, well except with me" Maxie smirked. "It's not like she hasn't tried" Carly said rolling her eyes. "Speaking of your guy how is Johnny?" Sam asked. "We are great it just sucks he has to work a lot thanks to that new organization moving in." Maxie replied, "Maybe that's why Jason hasn't answered" she suggested. "Not when it comes to Sam he would've at least sent her a quick text trust me" Carly interjected filling up everyone's shot glasses. "She's right" Sam said taking her shot, the rest of the girls agreeing and taking their shots. "How about you Carly" Sam inquired. "Well me and..." "Okay ladies and gents in karaoke time so if you are tough enough come right up" Coleman said to the mike on the stage. "Oo the sounds like fun lets go girls!" Brook Lynn said. "I'm in," Maxie said taking another shot, "come on Sam and Carly" she said grabbing Carly's arm while Brook Lynn grabbed Sam's. "What the hell," Carly said taking her shot, "I'm in." "Well you guys have fun I'll stay here" Sam said refilling her glass. "Oo come on Sam have some fun with us!" Maxie said. "Come on you know you want to" Brook Lynn said. "Hoe if you don't get up..." Carly said looking at her "fine, fine what we going to sing?" she said finishing her shot _nothing like liquid courage_. "Hmm how about something that reflects is lives" Brook Lynn said. "Or about are common enemy that walked through the door?" Maxie said directing everyone to Elizabeth. "I know the perfects song!" Carly said heading to the stage as the rest of the girls followed. "Okay people we have a treat tonight the fearsome four-_which caused the girls to glare at him- _performing tonight" Coleman said into the mike and the crowd clapped. Sam, Maxie, and Brook Lynn where waiting to see what song Carly choose it wasn't till the beat started that they knew and they started to laugh.

Carly-Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Cocaine nose and trendy clothes, gotta send her to rehab  
She found out she's got no soul but it really doesn't bother her  
White trash queen, American dream, oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene like no tomorrow

Maxie-Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over now

Brook Lynn -Awake by noon, drunk by four, sucked up in the showbiz  
You're so lame, you're such a bore I wanna kick your teeth in  
Plastic smile to match your style, we can tell you've got a face lift  
You're so vain, oh so vile, you're a number one hit

Maxie-Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Sam-The cameras are gone and nobody screams  
She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame  
Her friends are all gone, she's going insane  
She'll never survive without the money and fame

Sam-It's all going down the drain  
Down the drain, down the drain  
Down the drain, down the drain

Carly-Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Brook Lynn -Hollywood whore passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
The talk of the town is she's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over

Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over now

all together-Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya, honey

"Oh my god Jason! Sam needs your help she's…" Carly _end of message. Next message "Sam! Stop it! Someone help! Anyone Hel…." _Maxie. _end of message._

"Sam!SAM!" Jason screamed letting himself into her apartment. "Shut up" Maxie said from the couch. "Jason, have no manners seriously" Brook Lynn said from the floor near the couch rolling over. "Loser" Carly said going back to sleep on the other couch. "Jason what's wrong" Sam said rushing from her room. "You're okay" he said pulling her into a hug. "Of course I'm okay what's going on?" Sam asked pulling back a little to look in his eyes. "Oh we just left him a few messages" Carly mumbled "made him think you were in danger" Brook Lynn said. "You're welcome" Maxie said. "Thanks, come on" Sam laughed pulling Jason with her to her bed room.

"I missed you know I didn't realize how much I'll miss you with you gone for a week." He said pulling her into him. "I missed you to, but I know you key yourself busy with the whole Brenda situation and Elizabeth's issues," Sam said hugging him back. "Yeah but it still didn't help take my mind off of you" he said pulling her chin up with his finger and kissing her. "Awe you know all the right things to say" she said smiling and deepening the kiss.

They woke up in each other's arms and it was both their best sleep in the past week. BUZZBUZZBUZZ "Morgan" Jason answered his phone after a few minutes he hung up. "Who was it this time?" Sam asked getting up from bed it always seemed like someone or something was interrupting them, trying to pull them apart _little do they know we are so much stronger than that _she thought. "It was Max seems like Brenda decided not to come back last night" he said putting her signature black tee on. "Well if she doesn't want to come back who are you to stop you?" Sam said heading to the bathroom ,well trying to cause Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her to him "I'm just doing my job that all she is okay I know you don't enjoy the situation I just hope you stick around" he said reassuring her and looking for reassurance he won't lose her. "Jason we are stronger that that trust me I'm not going nowhere," she smiled and kissed him and then pulled away quickly, "except to the bathroom to get ready to go to work" she finished walking into the bathroom and closed the door. "Jason" she poked her head out the bathroom while he was getting ready to leave. "I love you too, Sam" he said smiling, "and I'll call you later when I can okay." She laughed _how does he do that_ "okay bye" she said closing the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

" Jason!" someone called him as he walked into Kelly's he turn to see who it was and held back to impulse to roll his eyes. "Elizabeth is everything okay" he asked figuring that the only reason she would need to talk to him is about Jake. "With Jake yes but with Sam no" she said starting to pout, "She attacked me yesterday her and Carly." _Why does she come to me like I can control them_ he thought "well I'll try to talk to them but maybe you should try to avoid them" Jason suggested. "of course you would take their side" she said crossing her arms, "I'm the mother of you only son, you supposed to be there for me" "Elizabeth I'm only supposed to be there for you when it comes to Jake and I am, and you can use Jake against me when you don't want me around him" Jason said starting to get angry. "It's not that I don't want him near you I don't want him near the company you keep" she said with an eye roll. "At least the company he keeps is consistent unlike you who have a new daddy for them each week and a new baby every other year" a short blonde behind her said with disgust. "Hello Maxie" Jason said _oh here we go _he thought. "Hey Jason" Maxie said, "Why do you still talk to this thing" pointing to Liz. After being around each other for so long they started to actually care for each other which both shocked them, they thought of each other a brother and sister but if anyone asked they would deny it which made them like each other more. "Jason you are just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that" Liz whined. "Maxie please be nice" Jason plead he hoped she would back even though he secretly thought Liz deserved it and the only person who knew this was Maxie. Maxie smiled _oh I'll be nice but I'm going to let this hoe know where I stand I Jason's life_ "okay _**brother dearest**_**," **leaning in and giving him a quick hug, "I was just here to pick up my order" she smiled and walked up to the counter and got her order "so I'll see you later at _**family Monday" **_she said as she walked out. He shook his head trying hard not to smile. "Is there anything else Liz? I need to get to work" he said ready to leave. "Well I see you busy," she said trying to make him feel guilty, "if anything I got your number" she said as she walked away. BUZZBUZZ "Morgan" "we got a situation" Johnny said. "I'm on my way" he said he hung and then grabbed his order and walked out.

"I understand ma'am I got all your information and I will contact you when I have some information" Sam said into the phone, "okay... Thank you... Bye" she said as she hung up the phone "humph" she said as she put her head on the desk. She was gone for a week and she has three new cases and she had to do it all by herself because her partner is too busy being the tail of a supermodel that's living in her boyfriend's house. "Think about how much your life sucks?" Carly asked while walking into the office. "Nope just thinking about how I need to learn how to lock the door" Sam said smiling. "Oh haha, i came to tell you something important." Carly said. "This couldn't wait till tonight?" Sam said curiously. "Nope it about a fragile Brenda" Carly said with a mischievous grin. "Oh do tell!" Sam said. "Well Seems like everyone's favorite model has been busy." Carly said, "apparently in 07 she and a certain cop, who is the son of a certain mobster, had an affair." "Wait Sonny's oldest son and his one true love were together, are you sure?" Sam asked she knows how Carly can be with her friends and family and she would do anything to get rid of anyone that might hurt or come between her and them. "Yes," she said setting photos on the desk, "and I want to hire you to find out more." She finished. Sam grabbed the photos it showed Dante and Brenda holding hands walking through a park, one with them kissing, and another of them coming out the hospital smiling. "Was someone watching them back then?" Sam asked. "Apparently yea" Carly said. "How did you get these" she asked going through them again. "someone sent them to me" she replied getting an envelope from her purse that the other part of your job I want you to find the person who sent this so I can send the flowers" she said laughing. "Well I'm in" Sam laughed, "but we can't tell Jason, Nik, Sonny or..." "or Jax" Carly finished. "Especially not jax, I want you marriage to last, I think you guys are meant to be and I know he would be pissed is he found out you were out to destroy her" Sam said. "Thanks," Carly smiled at her friend, "and that's why I'm hiring you to do it." She laughed. "Well I'll just have to keep this away from Jason and Spinelli" Sam said placing the pictures in her drawer and locking it with the only key, her key _now that three secret cases she working on_. "Don't worry about losing those I got copies" Carly informed her. "Of course you, so I could use a break how about we go to lunch at the metro court?" Sam suggested. "You just wanna get free," Carly laughed, "come on let go." Pulling her out the door.

"So how's business?" Sam asked before taking a bite out of chicken. "It great, we're expanding soon and I plan on opening another hotel but I haven't decided where" Carly said cutting into her fish. "Do you have any ideas" Sam asked. "A few but I was thinking of asking everyone there idea so when it's done we can all go as a family" Carly replied. "Well in that case Jason and I vote for Hawaii" Sam smile taking a sip of her iced tea. "Hey you guys, ask me about my day!" Maxie came up to them and took a seat while waving the waiter over. "So Maxie how was your day?" Sam asked looking at Carly and laughing. "Well it was great especially when I got Liz pissed" Maxie stated with a playful grin on her face. "And may I ask how you did that?" Carly asked curiously. "well I walked into Kelly's and she was talking to Jason about defending you and Sam and he told her to avoid you guys, then I asked Jason why he still talked to that and then she tried to get him to defend her so he asked me to be nice so I called in brother and reminded him about family night you guys should've seen her face she looked like she ate a lemon" she said all in one breath. "Oh I wish I was there to see that" Sam said laughing. "Me too" Carly agreed. BEEPBEEPBEEP "Hello.. What?.. I'm on my way" Carly hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Maxie and Sam asked at the same time. "Sonny's been shot" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own general hospital or the characters. Everything underline is taken directly from the show.**_

Maxie, Sam, and Carly all rushed to the nurses' station. "What room is sonny in?" Carly asked.

"Are you family" the nurse asked.

"Carly over here" robin called.

"How is he?"

"He's fine it missed all major organs he just in pain" robin reassured her.

"You seem overly concerned for someone who is not your husband" said Elizabeth with Brenda right next to her.

"Were you there with him?" Carly asked Brenda completely ignoring Elizabeth _there's a time and place to handle her _Carly said to herself.

"Yes I was" Brenda answered.

"And? What happened?" Carly asked ready to shake her.

"Carly calm down" Sam said seeing the look in her eye.

"Well we were just walking from his restaurant, then a gun went off and it happened so fast the next thing I know is Sonny and Dante is on the ground bleeding."

"Wait Dante was shot to?" Sam asked.

"No the bullet just grazed him; Sonny took most of the hit." Robin answered.

"Can we see him?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sure, go right in" robin answered before she left.

"Don't you think Brenda should go in since technically she is his girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

"You right I should go in there" Brenda said making her Way to the door.

"The hell you are" Carly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I'll be the first person in there." She said as she walked in.

"Well i…"

"Shut up Liz" Maxie and Sam said at the same time.

Liz just rolled her eyes and turn to Brenda, "if you need anything let me know okay?"

"Okay" they hugged and Liz left.

"Sam!" "Maxie!" they turned around to see Johnny and Jason heading their way.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

"He's fine Carly is in there now with him" Maxie answered.

"Good" Johnny said.

"Do you guys know who did this?" Sam asked.

"Yea" Johnny answered.

"Who was it?" Maxie asked.

Jason was about to answer when Carly came out of sonny's room.

"He wants to talk to you." She said to Jason. He made his way to the door,

"Wait I want to see him now" Brenda said rushing to get through the door before Jason.

"Brenda, Jason and sonny need to talk about important things you could wait" Sam said trying to a little nice she didn't like her but she knew how it was to be worried about your boyfriend who just been shot.

"What about me? I wanna talk to him" Brenda whined

"What about you?" Carly snapped, "You can't be the center of attention all the time, someone just shot sonny which means we are all in danger and you're here wondering about yourself? He has more important things to worry about then comforting you." While she was in there with sonny he told her that the person who shot wasn't working alone and more than likely everyone associated with him, Jason, and Johnny were in danger.

"Fine" she huffed, "I'll be in the waiting room" she said walking down the hall.

Jason entered sonny's room. "So what you got for me?" sonny asked.

_Just like sonny to go straight into business _Jason thought. "Well we were right it seems jerry and Franco is working together." Jason informed sonny. They know Franco was working with someone but they hadn't figured it out until they caught the guy who shot sonny. "The guy who shot you confirmed that and he gave us more information but I don't know how reliable that information is because it was just too easy for him to talk, it's like they planned for him to get caught or something" Jason finished telling sonny.

"This needs to be dealt with quickly Jason," sonny started.

"I know I already got Spinelli tracing the calls to the cell phone we took from the guy and we also heightened security on all the properties." Jason said. he wanted to get back to work on finally dealing with jerry and Franco they had both caused they share of destruction and together they are even more dangerous he wanted to deal with this without a lot of pain for the people he cared about.

"good." Sonny said, "keep me informed, I have to stay here overnight so I will meet with you when I get out" he said.

"I will see you later then" Jason said taking that as his cue to leave. He walked out of the room to realize someone was missing.

"Where did Carly go?" he asked Sam.

"She had to go take Morgan to baseball practice" she answered him, "are you okay?" she asked hugging him.

He pulled her in tight. No matter how dangerous things got hugging her made him feel so calm and safe, he knew she felt the same way. He pulled away a kissed her on her forehead. "I have to go and deal with this" he said.

She nodded "go ahead I'll be here if you need anything" she said.

"I will see you later." He said giving her a quick kiss, "Johnny lets go." Johnny kissed Maxie and waved Sam goodbye as he followed Jason on to the elevator.

"Why does it feel like we sending them off to war every time they leave?" Maxie asked.

"Because we are," Sam answered, "come on lets tell Brenda she can see sonny and then we can leave" she suggested making her way to the waiting room.

"Do we have to? How about we just leave?" Maxie suggested pointing to towards to elevators.

"I would but I'm only doing it because I don't want Sonny to be alone" Sam said making her way back to the blonde and pulling her.

"Fine for sonny" she said reluctantly following Sam.

Carly had just dropped Morgan at practice and was just getting to house she missed her little girl had decided that they were going to have a mommy and daughter shopping spree but when she walked in her heart fell to her toes. "What are doing her?" she asked.

"I was just getting to know my niece_she is so beautiful, __"he answered with Josslyn in his arms, _"Aren't you, sweetheart? Oh, yes, you are. Why don't we tell mummy how much fun you and Uncle Jerry had getting to know each other? She's the best of you and Jax. I mean, she is fearless."

"Give me my daughter, or I'm going to kill you." She yelled.

"All right, All right Here you go, Josslyn, to your lovely mum." Jerry said calmly passing Josslyn to her mother

"Hi, baby girl." She said hugging her, kissing her on her head making sure she was okay. "How did you get her?" she asked.

"Oh, I asked. The nanny's right upstairs, alive and well, I can assure you. It was very kind of, you know, Jax to have a couple of pictures around the house of better times. I had no trouble convincing the delightful Mercedes, by the way, that I was Josslyn's uncle here for a long overdue visit. Right, darling?" he answered smiling at Josslyn when he finished.

"What do you want, Jerry?" she asked getting to the point wanting him to be gone quickly.

"Want?" he asked confused, "why would I want anything here?"

"Don't you even care how your actions affect your brother?" she question knowing how jerry had some kind of hold on her husband.

"I didn't involve Jax at all." He answered, "Jax believes he can fix things that are thoroughly beyond his control."

"Why don't you leave," she asked walking towards the stairs, "and save jax from getting hurt from whatever you are planning to do here"

"where's the fun in that?," he asked smiling, "I'll leave but I want you send someone a little message, seeing as soon as I walk out the door you're going to call him anyways"


	5. Chapter 5

"Morgan" he answered.

"Jason I need you to get here. Now" Carly said it to the phone.

He could hear the fear and anger in her voice, "Carly what's wrong" he asked heading walking to the foyer of the penthouse.

"It was jerry! He was in my house when I came home he had Josslyn "Carly answered.

"Okay Carly I'll be there in ten minutes" Jason said before hanging up the phone. He went to closet to grab his gun and leather jacket.

"Carly" he called as he entered the house.

"I'm in the living room" she called out. As soon as he enters the room she was in his arms.

"Tell me what happened" Jason said pulling away from her.

She sat on the couch, "I had just got home from dropping off Morgan at practice, I was planning on taking Josslyn out and when I came in there was jerry holding her, I thought we were done with him Jason" she said.

"Josslyn now?" he asked.

"Upstairs with the babysitter, wait is he the one who shot Sonny?" she asked.

"Yes he is, he working with Franco, but don't worry we're going to deal with, no one I care about is getting hurt" he answered.

"Worry? How can I not worry Jason? Two psychos are after you guys and all cause of that, that BRENDA" she screamed the last part even saying her name made her want to punch something and have a strong drink.

"What you mean cause of Brenda?" Jason asked confused, "what does any of this have to do with Brenda?"

"Jerry told me to give you a message, he said that if you didn't hand over Brenda then you will have to suffer and lose the person you care about the most" she said, "I told you that Brenda coming back will lead to trouble" she said matter-of-factly.

"Carly not now, what else did he say?" Jason said. He hated that Carly was right he just need to get to the bottom of this the quicker the better for everyone.

"That was it, Jason what are you going to about this? We can't have another disaster" Carly said.

"I'm handling it, from now on just be careful I'll send some guards over here and if you see anything call me," he said, "I have to go a figure things out, please be careful" he said as he walked out the living room.

"I will, and Jason you are careful to okay" she said before he left.

"I will" he turned to say then he continued out the door.

Carly made sure that Jason was gone before she grabbed her cell from her purse she needed to make a call and didn't want Jason to know. She dialed and after two rings the person picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey meet me at your office I got some information" Carly said quickly.

"I'm already here, I got some information for you too" Sam told her.

"Okay I'm on my way now" she hung up her phone. "Mercedes, I'm going out" she calledas she grabbed her car keys and jacket heading out the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked as Carly come rushing through the doors of the office.

"I know who sent me those photos," Carly said taking a seat across from Sam, "it was jerry" she said.

"What? How do you?" Sam asked getting concerned she knew with jerry there was always something bad around the corner.

"He paid me a visit," she said which caused Sam to give her a look of concern, "everything is fine he just wanted to have me deliver a message to Jason" she said.

"Did you tell Jason yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes he's the first person that I called"

"Well what did he say? And what makes you think it was jerry that sent those pictures him doesn't even know Dante or Brenda?"

"that's where you wrong she seemed to have gotten on his and Franco's bad side," she said waiting for Sam's reaction Sam motioned for her to continue, "jerry told me to tell Jason that if he didn't hand over Brenda he was going to go after the people he cared about, but there was something that he said that I didn't tell Jason."

"And that was?"

"He told me 'I hoped you liked the little gift I sent you, pictures do have a thousand words'"

"Wow I can't believe this I don't like the girl but I thought you were being you when you said she was going to bring trouble"

"well, I forgive you, didn't you have some information" she asked curious about what it was that Sam need to tell _maybe it has to do with those cases she working on_ Carly thought.

"Yea I do but we need to wait for the girls to come so I can tell you all at once, I really need your opinions on this" Sam said and as if on cue brook and Maxie entered the door.

"we are here" Maxie said taking a seat at Spinelli's desk.

"What do you need to tell us Sam?" brook asked as she took a seat on Spinelli's desk.

"Well, I've been working on some personal cases" she started, "the first one is to find my father..."

"Oh my god Sam that great I knew you always wanted to know who he was" Maxie said excited.

"And the other is about Jason's first son" she finished.

"What do you mean first son? He only has one kid and it's that stupid stalker lizard" Carly said with disgust.

"Yea, oh is this about Jake?" brook asked.

"I mean his son he had with Courtney" Sam said finally.

"What?" Carly, brook, and Maxie all screamed at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean his son with Courtney?" Carly asked.

"Wait what about you father, what did you find?" Maxie asked she was more interested in find out who Sam's father.

"You guys, Sam tell us about your dad first and then tell us about the kid" brook suggested.

"Thanks brook" Sam smiled, "well I don't know much about him I just got a name and a picture" she said they all stared at her waiting for a name. "His name is William Samuel Prescott" she said handing them a picture.

"Whoa what a babe" said Maxie.

"Maxie!" Brook said taking the picture to look, "hmm not bad"

"You guys are... wow your mom does have great taste," Carly said, "are you sure he's you dad?"

"one eww you guys are gross," she said while they continued to check out her father, "and second it all matches up they went to the same boarding school in New Hampshire, he's from old money there, and they were dating around the time she got pregnant" Sam answered.

"How you know they dated?" Brook asked.

"well the school had a yearbook, it seemed they were voted cutest couple," Sam answered taking the picture looking at it and then putting it away, taking out another picture, "And as for Jason's son, I received this a week ago" she handed them the picture.

"It's a painting of a little boy," Carly stated, "how you know its Jason's son?"

"On the back, whoever sent this wrote 'it's sad that Jason is protective of the wrong son'" she said as Carly turned the picture over.

"Oh my I know who sent this to you" Maxie said when she got the picture.

"What you mean?" Brook asked looking at the picture.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Franco" Maxie simply stated looking up from the picture.

Short chapter I'm changing history a little I don't really know about the s/l with Courtney, well anything before 2005/6 but I know she was kidnapped by Lorenzo then lost the baby by trying to escape, in this story she was gone a year because she didn't want her child to grow up a mobsters child, and also I made it a boy because I didn't know she thought I was a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you know it was Franco?" asked brook

"Because I've seen a picture like this when the whole situation happened" said Maxie.

"What do you think he means by wrong son?" Carly asked.

"What you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well he said wrong son, like Jake is not his right son" Carly answered.

"She's right," brook said, "I mean I know he's psycho but he would've been more like 'it's sad that Jason is only worried about one of his sons' you know"

"Yea, but he likes to play mind games, how can we be sure this is his son, or that Jake may not really be Jason's" Maxie said.

"Well the first part I could answer." Sam said causing three pairs of eyes to stare at her while she unlocked her drawer and pulled out a file, "that was why I was gone, I went to go find out about the little boy. The picture shows a school so I binged it and found out where it was."

"Where was it?" Maxie said.

"And how does this prove he's Jason's son?" Carly asked.

"Well the school is called Plainfield Elementary School, as you can see from the picture, and that is located Carlisle, Pennsylvania." Sam replied.

"Wow Sam you really good at this pi stuff" said brook.

"Thanks brook, well I just took a trip down there went to the school waited for the kids to come out then looked for the boy…"

"That's kind of creepy" replied Maxie which caused everyone to glare at her, "what? Just saying."

"well like I was saying," Sam continued, "I waited for the boy, saw him get picked up by a woman followed them to their house and got their address, I then drove back to the hotel I was staying at and checked out who lived their online a lady by the name Susan Isaacs lives their according to the background I did on her she's 39, married to a john Isaacs, and adopted a little boy named Jeffery Morgan, who was born August 12,2003, I looked up the adoption papers and under mother it stated Courtney Morgan." Sam explained to everyone.

"How could she have done that?" Carly asked getting angry _how could someone I thought of as a best friend do something like this?_ She thought, "She came back like nothing happened and then have another baby three years later like nothing?"

"Well at that time she wasn't having a baby with a mobster." Brook said trying to see logic in Courtney's choice, "I don't understand it, it just maybe that's why she did what she did."

"And Carly you don't know what she was thinking at the time she was pregnant, either with Jeffery or spencer, she could've been rethinking her choice for the adoption" Sam tried to comfort Carly.

"They're both right Carly just be happy that Sam found him" Maxie said.

"You guys are right. But I can't help but feel betrayed I was her best friend, she could've told me this. Everything I would've helped and now Jason has a son he doesn't know about" Carly said, "how do we act around him knowing this?"

"I don't know I wanted to talk to you guys before I went to him" Sam said.

"Well you need to tell in now" brook said.

"Yeah before anything happens to him" Maxie said.

"You're right," Sam said then she looked at Carly and decided they should talk in private, "um can you guys leave me and Carly alone for a while"

"No problem" Maxie replied.

"Yea, I have to go anyways dinner party with Nikolas," brook said getting off the desk, "if you guys need anything call me okay." She hugged Carly and Sam, and headed out the door.

"I'll see you later." Maxie said hugging them and leaving too.

"So are you ok?" Sam asked when they were alone.

"yeah I'm fine, "Carly replied, "now I know that little boy is out there wanna make sure he's safe, I also want to make sure that lizard of the night didn't pin baby on Jason"

"Now there's the Carly I know" Sam said with a smile.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Carly asked sincerely. She knew how much Sam wanted to be a mother.

"I'm fine with it, "she said, "I want Jason to be happy and you know how he wants to be there for his children, had be a great dad even if I'm not the one to make him one" she smiled at her friend.

Carly knew Sam was telling the truth, "at least this one isn't made from the one night stand that won't go away" Carly laughed.

"Don't you ever just call her Elizabeth?" Sam laughed.

"Never!" Carly joked, "and trust me one day a miracle is going to happen for you both I promise" she said hugging her friend.

"thanks, I'll hold you to that" Sam said returning the hug, "I better go tell Jason the news, now that those cases are out in the open and I can get help, now I focus on your case" Sam said grabbing her leather jacket from the back of her chair.

"Yay!" Carly said, "now go home and be with your man, I'll go home to mine, and then tomorrow it back to destroying Brenda and Liz" as she walked out the office with Sam,

"Hey I'm glad you invited me over I missed you" he said as he entered her apartment pulling her into a deep kiss, not pulling apart till they both needed air.

"I missed you, too" Sam said breathlessly, "I need to talk to you about..."

"No that can wait till tomorrow," pulling her against him kiss her, then lifting her and carrying her to her room, "tonight it's all about us" he said while placing kisses down her neck then placing her on the bed.

The next day Sam woke up to Jason staring at her. "Morning" she whispered.

"Morning beautiful" Jason said kissing her, "I made breakfast, let's eat and then you can tell me what you wanted to tell me last night." He kissed her forehead a headed out the room.

"Okay" Sam said with a smile, she then got nervous about what was going to happen when she told Jason. She got up from the bed and put some clothes on and headed to the bathroom, once she was done she head to the kitchen.

"Here you go" Jason said handing her plate of blueberry pancake when he saw her enter.

"Umm they look good" she said as she grabbed the plate and headed to the table with Jason in tow.

"So what you wanted to tell me?" he asked cutting up a pancake and taking a bite.

"Umm, can we wait till after we are done eating" Sam suggested taking a bite.

"Is everything okay," Jason said getting worried, "was I jerry, Franco?"

Sam smiled, "no nothing like that just that it's important and it not a breakfast topic" Sam answered.

"Okay," Jason said, "you sure you okay?"

"Yes Jason now eats up" Sam said laughing at how quickly he got protective.

"Okay, now that we are done and the dishes are done what is it you wanted to talk about?" Jason said walking into the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch with two files on the coffee table.

"Come sit down," Sam motioned for Jason to next to her, "okay first off I want to apologize from keeping this from you, ok"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you did for a reason" he said sweeping a strand a hair from her face which caused her to smile.

"Okay then I have been working on two cases that are really personally one of those cases involves you," she said pulling out the picture of the boy from the file and handing it to Jason then getting the piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Adoption papers?" he asked as he looked at the picture then the paper, "what does... Courtney had a baby and gave it up for adoption?" he asked looking up from the papers into Sam's eyes and it clicked, "Courtney gave up my son for ADOPTION" he asked getting angry, "how could she do this she knew how I wanted a baby, she should of told me especially when we were together after she had come back"

"Jason I don't know" she answered him.

"How did you find out?" Jason yelled at her angrily causing her to flinch at the harshness, when he saw the look on her face his face softened, "sorry, I'm not angry at you" he whispered.

"It's an ok I know you're angry, I found out because of the picture, turn it over." Sam instructed.

Jason turned the picture over 'its sad Jason is worried about the wrong son', "what does it mean wrong son?" Jason asked looking to Sam for answers.

"I don't know" she lied she wasn't going to tell him till after she found out for sure, her and Carly had agreed to that.

"Well if my son is in danger than we need to find him" Jason said getting up from his seat.

"I already know where he is" Sam said.

"Then let's go" Jason said heading to the door.

"Wait, Jason, think about it you can't just go there and take him" Sam said trying to snap some sense into him.

Jason turned around, "then what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Well let's go talk to Diane" she suggested.

"Okay lets go "he said turning around and opening the door. He waited her to get her things and walk out, he then closed the door behind them.

"Well Mr. Morgan to what do I owe the pleasure?" Diane asked when Jason and Sam walked in, "hello Ms. McCall" she smiled at her.

"We here because I need you help to get my son" Jason stated.

"Ah you finally realize that Jake deserves to know his real father" Diane said with a smile.

"actually his other son," Sam said and Diane looked at her confused, "long story short, Jason and has a kid he didn't know about until Franco sent me a picture of the kid, did a little pi work found out it was his son with Courtney Matthews which she hid from him and gave it up"

"You didn't tell me it was Franco than sent it to you" Jason said to Sam.

"Well you were too busy recovering from the fact you have son you don't know about," Sam answered, "I didn't know until yesterday when Maxie told me"

"Maxie knows?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jason the girls all know I needed there help on how to tell you" Sam answered apologetically

"Its okay" he said placing a hand on her shoulder than turning to Diane, "can you help me?"

"Yes I can, I can have the paperwork done in a few hours, I have judge who owes me a favor," she said picking up her phone, "and in this cases with you not knowing she had a baby and not consenting to the adoption you still have rights." She made her call as Jason and Sam waited. Diane hung up and turned to the couple, "they gave you the go ahead all you have to is call the authorities before you pick him up, the law is on your side in this one, Jason"

"Thanks you" Jason and Sam said as they left they had a long drive ahead of them. _

"What else did you have to tell me?" Jason asked.

"Hmm?" Sam asked.

"You said there were to cases you were working on, what was the other?" Jason asked looking her then looking back at the road.

"Oh, it's just I may have found my father." Sam smiled _it was good to say those words my father_ she thought _I just hope it goes better than when I found my mother._ Sam and Alexis loved each it was just difficult for them to express it when they hold so much anger towards each other.

"Sam that great!" he smiled he knew how much Sam wanted to know who she was, "who is he?"

"His name is William Samuel Prescott," she started but was interrupted by her cell.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Carly I told Jason and we are on our way to his son..."

"What? And you didn't call me to tell me this I could've went"

"It happened so fast, i didnt know this was going to happen"

"Oh my god Jason is bringing his son home"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The girls we at your house so we could all have family dinner"

"Oh tell everyone I said hi and maybe tomorrow we can do the dinner"

"Wait! Can we tell people now?" Carly asked enthusiastically.

"Hold on let me ask Jase..." she put her hand on the mouthpiece, "Carly wants to know if she could tell everyone?" she asked Jason.

"Why ask it's not like it going to stop her if I said no" he said.

"Carly?"

"Yea"

"He said go for it" she laughed.

"Can't wait to tell that snot faced ho..." was the last thing Sam heard before Carly hung up.

"Well she excited" Sam said.

"She's always excited" Jason answered annoyed.

"You know you love it" Sam teased.

"I know I love you" he answered.

"Aw you just earned yourself a kiss" she said as she leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Look we are almost there" Jason said taking the exit.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Sam

"Me too" Jason said as he looked in her eyes than back to the road. _Me too._


	8. Chapter 8

"Jason I think we should stop somewhere its 3am" Sam said tiredly.

"Your right" Jason answered, "We are here anyway might as well stay the night at a hotel"

"Yes thank you, we need some rest and we need a plan" Sam said.

"What you mean by plan?" Jason said seeing a hotel sign and putting on his blinker.

"well it's not like we are just going to walk up to the house and be like hi this is Jason Morgan he's may be that little boy's father and he wants him" Sam said gesturing with her hands.

"But Sam I'm his father I have to protect him" Jason answered turning to her after pulling into a parking and turning off the car, "what do you mean may be?"

"Jason," rubbing her over her face, " I don't know I was just thinking that this can be another game of jerry or Franco's, what if they wanted us to believe that you are this little boy's father?" she asked seriously.

"But you have proof his last name is Morgan, his mother is Courtney," Jason said, "Sam, do you think I should leave this alone" he asked looking into her eyes.

"No, Jason, it's just I want you to think about this thoroughly" Sam said placing her hands on his cheeks, "I want you to do this right because what if this is just for you to leave port Charles so that the people you care about are vulnerable"

"Sam you may be right but there is a chance this kid is mine." Jason said.

"Fine, we find out everything and make sure everything is true, and whatever happens I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Sam said.

Jason leaned over closing the distance between him and Sam kissing her deeply "you know I love" he said to her.

"It never hurts to hear it" Sam smiled, "come on let's get a room" she said unbuckling her belt and opening the door.

"I like the sound of that" Jason said with a smile doing the same.

Sam laughed, grabbed his arm and began to walk to the office, "come on"

"So how do we go about this?" Jason asked Sam the next day.

"we need to be honest with the parents tell them that you have gotten a letter that states that you might be the father, we are going to have to stay here for a while so that we can do a DNA test and hen when we know for sure we can figure out from there what we can do to protect them either way" Sam answered thinking like a PI she needed to feel a little withdrawn from this case because she didn't want to get Jason's hopes up that he might have another child out there and she hadn't meant to wait until now to tell him what she thought it's just everything happened so fast. The only person that knew her doubts was Carly and she had promised to keep an eye out for anything suspicious while they were away.

"Okay, let's do that then the first place we should go is to the house" Jason suggested grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Yea we can talk to them about everything, hopefully they won't get angry or anything" Sam said grabbing her coat and heading for the door, "are you ready for this?" she asked looking at Jason.

"I just want to know the truth and protect everyone from jerry and Franco" he said reassuring her and walking out the door with her following him.

Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully I can write and put up two more chapters before classes start.


	9. Chapter 9

**The ride to the Isaacs's house seemed so long it might have been because of the silence or it could've been because they were thinking about what would happen when they found out the truth. When they got there they parked across the street from the house Sam took this time to say something. "Jason, are you ready for this?" Sam asked.**

"I just want to know the truth Sam," Jason said.

"Me too Jason, I just want to know that you are going to be okay if he's not yours, I just blame myself for not telling you but everything happened so fast I just I don't know.." Sam said.

"Sam I don't blame you for anything, let's just find the truth so that we can focus on the threat" Jason said. They got out the car and walked to the door.

"Hello"

"Hi I'm Samantha McCall, I'm a private investigator can we talk" Sam asked.

"What about?" Mrs. Isaacs asked.

"Well it's about your adoptive son, the adoption may have been illegal" Sam answered.

"I knew this day would come" she answered widening the door to allow them in, "come in" Jason and Sam walked in to the house and followed Mrs. Isaacs to the living room.

"What do you mean that you knew this was coming?" asked Jason while he and Sam took a seat on the couch across from Mrs. Isaacs's seat on the armchair.

"When Courtney first came to us she was already pregnant. She found us through a family attorney and she stayed here for about 10 months then she left us with Jeffery" Mrs. Isaacs answered.

"But what made you believe that people would be coming for him" Sam asked curiously.

"She never talked much about her family and who the father was. At first we assumed the father didn't want anything to do with her or the baby but after she gave birth she stood here for a couple of months and one day we over heard her talking to the baby about its father and how one day he will find out about him and come to get to know him" as she finished someone was coming through the door, "that should be my husband and the kids" she said getting up to welcome her family home ,after a few moments she walked back in with her husband and a little boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes when Jason and Sam laid eyes on him it hit them, they glanced at each other .

"Jeffery, john this is Sam and Jason" she said following them into the living room.

"So you here to take our son away" john said slightly angry.

"john, we knew this day would come" Susan said sitting down and pulling Jeffery on to her lap, the john taking a seat on the armchair next to hers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Isaacs we are not here to take your son away we just trying to protect him," Sam answered, " we received some threat against someone who is trying to hurt Jason, at first we believed that he was the father but looking at him now, we know who his father is" she said.

"So if you're not the father who is?" john asked looking at Sam then Jason.

"We don't know" Sam answered, "but even though Jason is not the father we still want to make sure that all you of are safe so we want to set up security here if you will gives us permission"

"Well if we are in danger shouldn't we contact the police" john asked.

"if that what you want then yes, you can do that but our guard have experience with the threat, and the police have had problems with catching and keeping him in custody." Sam said looking at Jason for some support but just got a blank stare. _Typical Jason _she thought shaking her head.

"well ifs safer with your guys then we will have them" john answered, "but what I want to know is what is going to happen with Jeffery, are you going to find his father, and if you do are we going to lose him?" john said simply and to the point.

"well we just want to make sure everyone here is safe then when the problem is dealt with we can look into the paternity of Jeffery" Sam said getting up, "we have a long ride back and we want to stay in contact" she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet, taking her card out and handing it to john.

"We will be in contact" john said taking the card. "Thank you, and please let us know if you need any information"

"You're welcome, and if you do come up with anything, anything at all please contact us, and if you see anything strange or out of ordinary please call the police and contact us." Sam said. Susan escorted Jason and Sam out the door after their good byes.

"So are you disappointed" Sam asked when they got into the car.

"I don't know how to feel" Jason answered, "I'm not even mad that Courtney cheated on me, I'm just disappointed that she didn't come to me for help." He said starting the car.

"Jase, you can save everyone and not everyone wants help." Sam said trying to make him feel better, "not everyone is Carly" which caused Jason to smile, then Sam to smile.

"Thank you" Jason said.

"For what" Sam asked.

"for just being here, you're always putting everyone first me, your mom, your sister, friends," he said turning to her and looking in her brown eyes, "and you don't complain that I sometime forget to put you first and I just want to say I'm going to try and fixed that." He finished. Sam smiled and leans to kiss him.

"I love you Jason Morgan" she said pulling away smiling.

"I love you too" Jason said sweeping her bangs from her eyes.

"And I have ways of making it up for me" Sam said smiling mischievously.

"Well I guess we better leave know" Jason said with a smirk and pulling away from the curb and driving off.

Hoped you enjoy! R&R! thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

They enter a silent penthouse. "Looks like no one is here" Jason said as he walked into the house with Sam following him in.

"Seems to me it is." She walked ahead of him and turned around with a mischievous smile on her face.

Jason saw the smile "what?" he asked curiously.

"well since we have the place to yourself," she said taking a step towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "you can now make it up to me" she smiled as stood on her toes and kissed him. He responded quickly. The kissed turned passionate quickly, they pulled apart breathlessly and stared into each other's eye both know what they wanted Jason pulled Sam into a kiss by her waist then picked her up and carried her up the stair to his bedroom he placed her on the bed . They pulled apart to breath Sam reached for Jason's shirt pulling it up; Jason took over and pulled off his shirt. He pulled up Sam and started to unbutton her shirt with every button he kissed her on the lips slowly when he was on the last button Sam pulled off her shirt and pulled Jason into a kiss. That night he made it up to Sam and made her feel like the only person in the world.

~the next morning~

Sam woke up with a smile on her face it's been awhile since she woke up at the penthouse. She rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty but it didn't bother her she still had a smile, she knew Jason had business then she heard someone enter the room. "Sam you awake?" Jason whispered.

Sam turned over and smiled up at him. She sat up; pulling her knees up and took the coffee he offered. "Mm you know how know how to treat a girl" she said taking a sip.

"Well I know how you love your morning coffee" he said sitting on the bed in front of her.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sam said hopefully.

"Well no one has called with any emergencies, so we can do whatever we want" he answered/

"Oh really" Sam said placing her cup on the nightstand then taking Jason's cup and doing the same.

"Uh huh" he said his lips formed into a smile.

"Well in that's case" she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into a kiss.

"JASON!" someone yelled from downstairs

"Ignore them" Sam said as they both continued what she started.

"JASON I KNOW YOU'RE HERE I NEED YOUR HELP," the person continues, "I'M NOT LEAVING TIL WE TALK"

"Ugh" Sam said plopping her head on the pillow.

"Sorry" Jason said getting up.

"Whoever that is I'm going to kill them" Sam said getting off the bed with the blanket wrapped around her as she head to the bathroom.

"What exactly you want me to do" she heard Jason say irritated as she came down the stairs.

"Sam please you have to convince him"

"Brenda what is it that you want me to do?" Sam asked confused while holding back the annoyance.

"I asked Jason to please help me, and he's refusing" Brenda whined making Sam want to punch her.

"What do you want him to do?" Sam asked clutching her fist unconsciously.

"I want him to help me with the wedding, and I was hoping he could walk me down the aisle." Brenda said with a smile.

"Brenda you and sonny just got engaged why do you need to start planning the wedding now," Sam said, "especially- _we are not even sure you're making it down the aisle-_ at a time where there's a threat "Sam finished smiling inwardly.

"Well Sonny and I have been apart for so long we just thought that we shouldn't wait much longer" Brenda answered.

Sam tried hard not to roll her eyes, "I doubt that Sonny wants to focus on a wedding when there doom hanging over everyone's head right now" Sam said.

"Sam, I understand you are worried but I think that this wedding g can be something people can focus on with all the negative things going on" Brenda said.

"Well," Sam was going to give Brenda a piece of her mind when Jason interrupted them.

"Brenda, why don't you hire a wedding planner, I have more important things to worry about than your wedding" Jason said.

"Why are you being so insensitive?" Brenda whined, "I thought you'd be happy for me and Sonny finally finding our way back to each other."

That was it Sam had it, she didn't want to go off on Brenda so she decided to leave. "well you guys can continue to talk about this but I have to stop by the office real quick," she said walking towards Jason who looked disappointed, "call me and we can have dinner" _alone _ she mouthed then kissing him and walking out the door. Then her phone went off.

From: Carly

Meet me at Kelly's...

To: Carly

Be there in 10 mins.

When she entered Kelly's she looked for the blond and spotted her sitting at the table toward the back left.

"Hey" she said as she walked up to the table and sat across her friend.

"Hey, you look... irritated" Carly said.

"You would to if Brenda interrupted you and jax" Sam said while trying to get the attention of the waitress.

"What did the bimbo doll do this time" Carly asked rolling her eyes.

"She came over to ask Jason to help her plan her wedding to Jason" Sam said looking Carly in the eye.

"You got to be kidding me, they just got engaged what 10 seconds ago?" Carly said with a shrug her shoulders.

"That's what I said but nicer," Sam said laughing, "but that not all she want him to give her away" she finished as the waitress came over to take their order.

"What?" Carly yelled causing some people to stare.

Sam couldn't help but laugh she placed her order, "yup she tried to convince me to get him to do it to" Sam said while Carly placed her order and the waitress left.

"That girl," Carly said shaking her head, "I need to put GETSONNYWITHCLAIRE into higher gear at this pace"

"Um... you're trying to get Sonny with Claire?" Sam asked.

"What? There cute together. "Carly defended.

"You right, and we do get along with her" Sam pointed out.

"Speaking of the prosecutor" Carly said look towards the door.

"Hey" Claire said reaching the table.

"Hey Claire, why don't you join us it's been a while" Sam said.

"Yea what have you been up to we missed you at girl's night" Carly said as Claire took a seat.

"Well I've been dealing with my superiors" Claire's answered as the waitress came with Carly and sam's order.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked as Claire placed her order.

"Well, I got called up because of my involvement with Sonny so they gave me a choice transfer to Alaska or put in my resignation" Claire said.

"So I guess you're looking for a job?" Carly asked.

"Ah you know me so well" Claire said with a smile.

"I try" Carly laughed.

"Well, you can work for Diane! She's looking for a partner to open her own firm" Sam said remembering.

"That would be great," Carly said, "you know all that law stuff and you are one of us now so you'd be willing to defend us"

"That sounds great but wouldn't she ask Alexis?" Claire asked.

"She did and she said no she didn't want to involve herself in sonny's business anymore" Sam said.

"Well I'll give her a call then" Claire smiled.

"this is great we get to keep you and now whenever one of our little schemes blow up in our face we have to two best lawyers on the world to defend us" Carly smiled.

Sam just rolled her eyes. Claire laughed.

"Oh how was the thing?" Carly asked.

"What thing?" Claire asked looking between Sam and Carly.

"Long story short, some information came that said that Jason may have had a son he didn't know about with Courtney..." Sam started.

"And they went to find out for sure," Carly finished quickly, "now tell us what happened."

"Well we went there talked to the parents and when we saw the boy we just knew," Sam shrugged as Claire and Carly stared at her expectantly, "he wasn't Jason's"

"What?" "Really?" Carly and Claire said at the same time,

"Yup, he was a little boy with dark hair and eyes" Sam said.

"That doesn't mean anything" Carly said.

"Well he looks nothing like Jason, and there was something about him that looked so familiar" Sam said, "I couldn't place it but even though we know he's not a Morgan, Jason put guards on them any ways"

"Well that's good" Claire said.

"Who could Courtney have had a baby with" Carly wondered out loud.

"I don't know but we now know why see kept it a secret" Sam said.

"So now that you proved one child is not Jason when are you going to prove another one isn't either" Claire asked looking out the window causing Sam and Carly to stare at her. When Claire didn't get an answer she turn towards the table to find them staring out her in shock, "what? You think I don't catch on to things I was a federal prosecutor, remember?"

"Yea but how did you know we were..." Carly started but couldn't finish.

"I have my ways" Claire said with a smile, "so how are we going to go about this"

"Well..." Sam started but then quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

Hoped you enjoyed! R&R! Let me know who you think is Courtney's baby daddy? Do you think Carly could get Claire and Sonny together? And is Jake really a Morgan?


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ok?" Carly asked when Sam came back to the table.

"Yea, I think i might be coming down with something" Sam said.

"Well maybe it's all of the cases you've been taking on by yourself" Claire said looking at her with concern.

"Maybe" Sam said then taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well isn't Spinelli helping you at all?" Carly asked already know the answer.

"He's too busy following the divine one," using air quotes, "to be bother with the firm." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"That girl has caused nothing but problems for us since she's returned" Carly said, "first she ruins the possibility of Sonny and you," she points to Claire, "then causes arguments with me and jax, and now she has Sam doing work without her partner."

"Not to mention of course the fact that she has perfect timing" Claire said.

"How did you..." Sam started thinking she was talking about her and Jason but then she saw Brenda and Liz come through the doors of Kelly's.

"Oh great" Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Hey everyone" Brenda came up to the table acting as if they were all best friends forever.

"Hey" Claire and Sam said at the same time.

"What do you want?" Carly said agitated.

"Carly you don't have to such a bitch all the time you know" Liz spoke up causing a round of eye rolling from the table. In the little time that Claire was in port Charles she had grown to dislike Liz for the fact that every time she saw her she was either being manipulative or starting drama.

"At least I own up to what I am, I am a bitch, but you Liz will always be nothing but a skank pretending to be a saint" Carly said getting up from her chair raising her hand to slap Liz but a hand grabbed her arm before her hand could connect to Liz's cheek.

"Carly how many times do I have to stop you from getting yourself in trouble?" Sam asked with a smirk. She really wanted Liz to get what she deserved but she knew how Liz could spin this and get all of them to have some problems to deal with. She didn't get how every guy in town fell for her act but could read everyone else, "Let's just go we don't want to get mike mad." She said as she got her jacket off the chair and putting it on then waited for Carly and Claire to follow her lead.

"You are so lucky Sam keeps saving you for some reason, but next time I run into you alone you better run." Carly said grabbing her coat and purposely bumping into Liz and Brenda on her way out. Sam and Claire followed both with smiles on their faces trying to contain their laughter.

"Ugh why didn't you let me slap her?" Carly asked once they were out of Kelly's.

"because I don't want her to go whining to Jason and Sonny, or even jax," Sam said trying to get her to see the logic, "she is already trying to get her claws into them always popping up, I just don't want her to cause any more problems between all of us."

"Sam's right Carly, you should just focus on destroying her and let her fall for some false security" Claire suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good Idea Claire" Carly said.

"I know that look." Sam said shaking her head.

"What? I was just thinking I'll leave little miss muffet and her bratz doll alone ," Carly said innocently, "while we search for their deepest darkest secrets" the way she said the last part had Sam and Claire waiting for an evil laugh and lightning, when that didn't come.

"Well at least you're consistent" said Sam.

"Well whatever you need I'm here to help," Claire said before her phone went off, "well looks like duty calls." She said after checking her phone waving to the girls' goodbye.

"Who would've thought we'd be friends with an ex-federal prosecutor turned lawyer?" Sam said watching Claire go then turning to Carly.

"I don't know but I'm glad we have she's good for us" Carly said laughing.

_**One week later:**_

"Hey, a little help would be nice" Carly called from the door.

"What is all of this?" Sam said as she and Maxie went to the door to help Carly.

"Well I decided that for this week's family day we will try and cook for everyone" Carly said smiling.

"Didn't Jason ban ya from the kitchen?" said Brooklyn as she got off the elevator coming to the door.

"Well he's not here to stop us" Carly said matter of factly, "and you can help, you know how to cook."

"Carly I'm not sure about this" Sam said.

"Well I am I want to make tonight special" Carly said walking to the kitchen with her bags. The other just looked at each other knowing she was up to something. They grabbed their bags and headed to the kitchen.

"Why are you trying to make this so special?" Maxie asked.

"Well because we didn't have one last week because of Sam and Jason being out of town" Carly lied and the girls could tell.

"You are so lying" brook said laughing, "What are you up to?"

"Carly you aren't a great liar when it comes to us" Sam said.

"Well if you must know my little evil plan," Carly said turning to them, "I kind of had Liz and Brenda invited."

"What?" Sam, Maxie, and brook said at the time.

"Why would you that?" Sam asked.

"Yea, why?" Maxie said, "After we made lucky and Sonny promise not to bring them"

"Oh I get it" brook said smiling, Causing Sam and Maxie to turn to her.

"You know?" Maxie asked.

"No, I just put it together come on our guys getting a home cooked meal from us, shoving our love in their faces, what I don't get is Brenda, she's already engaged to Sonny." Brooklyn said.

"That why I invited..." Carly started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Carly smiled and headed to the door and opened it, "Claire hey glad you can come" she said as Claire made her way through the door.

"Well how can I say no to you Carly" she said taking her coat off.

"Oo I like the way you think" Maxie said smiling.

When it was time for them to leave to the girls had managed to make dinner without burning the house down or the food. .

"What's going on?" Jason said closing the door behind him.

"Hey babe" Sam said smiling making her why to him and giving him a quick, "I know you don't like it but its family day" she said waiting for his reaction.

"why must it be in my house" Jason asked irritated he could handle family day, after so many of them he's grown used to it but the fact that it was at his house he didn't like.

"Oh come on Jason be happy you have a house to come home to" Brooklynn laughed.

"What does she mean by that?" he asked Sam.

"and anyways it's not going to be here it's going to be at the metro court, now do something useful and take the food to the car, while we finish up" Maxie said handing him a covered bowl of salad. Jason just looked at Sam.

"you heard her," she said laughing, "well talk about it later" knowing he wanted to know why they didn't have the chefs at the metro court cook, they did have them cook just in case they burned everything they wanted to be prepared just in case. He nodded his head a waited for Maxie as she came with more food.

"There you go you can take this down and meet us at the metro court well take the rest" Maxie ordered then gave him a sweet smile. He just turned and left he knew they were up to something he just didn't care at that moment.

An hour later they were setting up at the metro court restaurant, which Carly had closed for this occasion. The food was in the buffet warmer and Carly had decided it was so much fun at jakes that she'll have karaoke again as well as some games. Tonight was going to be fun.

"Hey" they heard as the doors of the elevator opened and the kids walked out. Kristina, molly, Michael, and Morgan were always together. Even though moll wasn't the boy's sister they treated as one. So did Sonny when he and Kristina became closer he also became closer to molly.

"Hey you guys" Sam said hugging molly then Kristina, while Morgan and Michael hugged their mom.

"Hey Aunt Sam, Uncle Jason" Morgan and Michael said as they came to her.

"So are you guys ready for a fun family night?" brook said as she came from the kitchen.

"It's always fun" molly said.

"Well every day we spend with family should be fun" Sonny said as he through the doors of the elevator with Brenda by his side. Everyone exchanged their hellos and hugs with Sonny and just said hello to Brenda.

"So when does this party start?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Morgan said.

"You should be we cooked all day" Maxie said.

"You guys cooked" Brenda scoffed which caused Maxie to glare at her.

"Forget it I'm not hungry anymore" Morgan joked.

"Hey it came out real good trust me I helped" brook said.

"Well I tried your food before so we should be ok" Michael said assuring everyone.

"Anyways we are just waiting for our last guests to arrive" Carly answered just as Claire came from the back with plates.

"Hey Claire, didn't know you were here" Michael said walking up to her to help her. She had really helped with the case and because of her all he got was community service and counseling.

"yeah your mother invited me" Claire answered as the elevator doors dinged causing everyone to turn expecting just to see spencer, Nik, Cameron and lucky but were surprised to see Liz with Jake and Aiden.

"Liz what are you doing here?" Brenda asked excitedly heading to the girl and giving her a hug. Liz hugged her back glad to have at least to have one friend there she knew something was up when she was invited but she decided to fight fire with fire by bring her sons with Nik and Jason.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Carly, who was turning red with anger, then she turned brook that was clenching her fist, and finally she looked at Maxie who was just standing there with her mouth open. _ Oh great this is going to be interesting_ Sam thought.

"Okay everyone time to eat" Johnny came from the kitchen with the last of the utensils placing them on the buffet when he was answered with silence he turn to see what the problem was. All he saw was everyone staring at a smiling Liz and Brenda. _Oh great another one of their plans going wrong_ he thought of the girls he thought as family now and then at the girl he loved shaking his head and head to her.

"Okay everyone let's eat" Sonny said snapping everyone out of the shock and headed to the buffet and grabbed a plate the kids followed him. Jason turned to Sam who just shrugged and head to grab a plate. After everyone grabbed a plate, they sat at the table in awkward silence.

"So what's the plan for this night" molly asked trying to break the silence.

"Well we have all type of games and junk food we are going to send everyone home on a sugar high" Carly answered with a smile grateful for the break, "we also have karaoke!"

"Cool, maybe we can sing something together" molly asked krissy.

"Yeah we can all sing something" Carly said winking at Sam, just because Liz pulled one over doesn't mean she won.

"When you're done how about you guys choose a song to sing, you kids could go first" brook added.

"And well take the plates" Sam said getting up a looking to brook, Carly, Claire, and Maxie.

"What no well do it" Sonny said, "you guys cooked, it's the least we men could do"

"Umm that's okay Sonny we're just taking it in the kitchen and then we'll be right back, the staff is going to clean" Carly said grabbing a few plates and heading to the kitchen. The girls needed to talk and plan on how to deal with Liz and Brenda.

"I can't believe she brought them" brook said as they walked into the safety of the kitchen.

"We need to make this quick they know we are up to something." Maxie said walking in a placing the plates in the sink, "and before whorelizabeth tries to grab on your men" she said looking out the door window as Liz made her way to Jason, who tried to avoid her by pretending to help molly with something.

"Well, I guess we can have a little fun and bash them through song?" Carly suggested.

"We already did that remember?" Sam said.

"It was fun wasn't it?" Claire asked when they nodded, "then have fun and do it again, it's the least you can do since she brought the kids"

"Claire is right let's just have fun," brook said, "and maybe who knows we can get the guys to serenade us, Nik owes me one" she finished with a wink.

"Fine, but please no attacking we do have children here so pg. songs" Sam said.

"okay so its settled we have fun, act like they don't bother us and then tomorrow is back to plotting," Maxie stated when they all agreed she told them "let's go before they come looking for us" they all walked out and to their seats.

"So what were you ladies talking about" Johnny asked standing between Sonny, Jason, while Nik and lucky were talking to Brenda and Liz.

"We were discussing how we were going to get you boys to sing for us" Claire answered smiling at Sonny who was looking at her.

"Oh really and how are you going to do that?" Sonny asked flashing his smile and showing dimples.

"You'll see" Maxie said before they were interrupted by the kids.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen" moll said into the mike, "I present me and Kristina signing fir work by Katy Perry"

The adults cheered and the girls began to sing. "So have you guys decided what to sing" brook asked when lucky and Nik join their group.

"We're singing" Nik asked looking at the guys.

"Yup it's the least you can do" Maxie smiled using sonny's words against the guys.

"We are not singing" Jason said.

"Oh yes you are" Sam said laughing, "come on Jase have a little fun, for me"

"Sam, I dance with you and I don't dance that should be enough" Jason said.

"Oh come on it'll be fun just between the families" Carly smiled.

"And if you do it we do anything you want" brook said which caused the girls to look at her, she put up her hand to silence them, "anything you want but it has to be something we can do"

"deal" Sonny said liking the fact the girls owed them, the men looked at Sonny, "come on the already don't listen us, having them do whatever we want ,in a reasonable manner of course," looking at the girls who nodded in agreement, " it'll be fun" he said getting them to all agree except Jason.

"I'm still not doing it" Jason said.

"Oh come on Jase" they all said.

"do it for me" Michael said coming up from behind he thought the idea of his uncle Jason singing would too funny to not help is mom and 'aunts', "you said you do anything for me, I want you to do this" he said.

Jason just stared at him he was his mother's son that for sure and he couldn't say no to him "fine" he said rubbing is face, "but you owe me"

"Whatever it is it'll be worth it" he answered then he turned to the girls, "and for helping you I want to work for Sam" he said.

"I'm okay with it if your mom is okay with it" she said turning to Carly.

"Of course I'm okay with it my son the pi!" she said hugging him.

"Thanks for helping us" brook and Maxie said hugging him.

"Now let's go pick out the song for them" Carly laughed

"Oo I got the perfect song" brook said and told them they laughed and went to the make shift stage.

"Hello family and persons" Maxie said into the mike, "may I present our men, Jason, Sonny, Johnny, Nik, and lucky, signing N Sync's Bye–Bye-Bye" the girls cheered as though they were little kids.

The guys just looked shocked that they chose that song of all songs to sing but a deal was a deal. Jason and Johnny tried to get off the stage but molly and Kristina stopped them. When the music the guys just stood there like statues then Morgan and Michael joined them and started for them.

Morgan: (Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh...  
I'm doin' this tonight,  
you're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.

Michael: Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
when you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

After a while Nik and lucky joined them knowing them weren't going to be leave until they sang.

Nik: Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye

Lucky: Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

Then Michael and Morgan began doing the dance as they were singing, Nik and lucky followed. Then Johnny seeing Maxie giving him the evil eye joined in too.

Johnny: (Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on

Jason just shook his head and stood in the back while he watches them make fools of themselves. His jaw dropped when Sonny joined in.

Sonny: I live for you and me,  
and now I really come to see,  
that life would be much better once you're gone.

All of them: I know that I can't take no more  
it ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye

After a while watching Jason though what the hell and joined which shocked everyone especially Liz who just told Sam that Jason may say he'll do anything for her but he wasn't going to make a fool of himself for her, boy was she wrong.

Jason: Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

All of the men: I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye 

The girls cheered and laughed they couldn't believe that they actually got them to do it and it had caused Liz and Brenda to get mad at how much persuasion they had over the guys, which gave them more satisfaction then any plane they had for the night. Afterwards they all went home; the girls promising to meet up later tomorrow for lunch and the guys making them swear to never speak of it again.

**Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter something happens and things are discovered! R&R. And SADLY I STILL DON'T OWN GH OR ITS CHARACTERS! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey readers! Glad/hope you guys liked the last chapter… sorry for the delay... I don't own anything!

The next day Sam was waiting for Carly to come to the office, she had just obtained some information on Brenda and Dante that she wanted to share with her. While she waited she decided to work on the Courtney case, she was checking her background to see if anything seemed out of place. She was also looking for a connection between any man and Courtney before and around the time she left. She was coming up empty handed, _this would be so much easier is spin was here to help_ she thought leaning back on her chair in disappointment of not finding anything.

"Hey I hear you got some good news!" Carly said coming in and sitting across from Sam.

Now that they were friends Sam let Carly slide on entering without knocking. "Yep I do," Sam said.

"Well what is it?" Carly asked impatiently.

"Well, hmm how do I put this" Sam said teasing.

"How about just getting to the point?" Carly asked with a sweet smile.

"I don't know if you can handle this," Sam said when Carly glared at her she continued, "ok," she laughed, "Brenda had a baby, Dante is the father"

"WHAT!" Carly asked, "are you sure?"

Sam gave her a shocked look, "I happen to be really good at my job for your information"

"I know that!" Carly said, "it's just I don't want this to blow up in our faces"

"Our?" Sam asked.

"Yea OUR you in this to now"

"Well as long as I get paid" Sam laughed.

"Very good I might add," Carly smiled, "so how do you know all this?"

"first I checked into Dante and found he has been paying an account every month the Same amount since 2008" Sam said pulling out the paperwork from the file, "so I checked out the account and it was under the name of the one and only b.."

"Brenda" Carly finished.

"Yea but that not the kicker, the account is for a delinquent, a delinquent by the name of Barrett Falconeri**"**

"Oh I can't wait to share this little piece of with Sonny." Carly taking the paper

"I can only imagine how he's going to react to find out the love of his life is the mother to his newly found son's son" Sam frowned.

"well its better he find out now then after marrying her," Carly said, "I know he's going to be devastated and it honestly hurts me to see him like that but he had us, him family."

"So now that you have the information what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"We are going out to celebrate" Carly said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "celebrating?"

"That we are saving Sonny from the biggest mistake of his life," Carly answered with a smile, "and getting Brenda out of our town."

"Well I'll drink to that." Sam answered with smile while clearing up her desk.

"I'll call the girls to meet us at Jake's" Carly said taking her phone out.

"To one of Carly's plans actually not blowing up in her face" Maxie said with a smile. Which Carly answered with a glare.

"Cheers" Sam and brook said.

"Haha you guys are so hilarious" Carly answered rolling her eyes and taking her shot.

"Oh come on Carly it's true," Sam said laughing, "I'm a perfect example at that" she smirked.

"Well I'm glad I failed at that plan," Carly said, "then I won't have a partner in crime."

"Me too" Maxie said.

"Cheers to Carly failing at getting rid of Sam," brook said pouring everyone shots and raising hers.

"Cheers" Maxie and Carly chorused raising their glasses.

"Well sorry to ditch you guys so early but I have a date with Jason" Sam smiled getting up but quickly sat back down clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked with concern.

"Yea I guess I just got up a little too quick," Sam answered.

"Or maybe you're pregnant?" Carly said with a smile.

"I'm not pregnant," Sam said, "i just probably had too much to drink"

"You only had one shot," Brook said pointing to her still full second shot.

"Sam I can't believe you might be preggers!" Maxie said excitedly.

"Ugh you guys I'm not pregnant," Sam said shaking her, "I would know."

"I didn't know I was pregnant with Joslyn in till I was like two and a half months pregnant," Carly stated, "and plus you've been nauseous."

"No I haven't." Sam defended.

"Um remember Kelly's" Carly pointed out.

"That's was because I ate bad food." Sam agued.

"Did you and Jason eat the same thing?" Brook asked.

"Yes" Sam answered.

"And did he get sick?" Maxie asked.

"No" Sam said, "but that..."

"Then there's a chance you might be pregnant!" Brook said happily.

"And that means you shouldn't be drinking" Carly said taking Sam's shot.

"Come on so I threw up and had a dizzy spell that doesn't mean I'm pregnant" Sam said.

"Well than if you know you not then taking a pregnancy won't bother you" Maxie smiled.

"No I'm not taking a pregnancy test" Sam said.

"Why not?" Brook asked.

"Because I know I'm not pregnant." Sam claimed.

"You never know you could be." Carly said.

"You know what fine," Sam said putting her hands up, "I'll make an appointment tomorrow, and are you happy now?"

"Not until we find out your pregnant." Carly, Maxie and Brook said at the same time and then started to laughter.

"Whatever I have to meet up with Jason," Sam said getting up without the dizziness, "and not a word to anyone"

"Okay" Carly said.

"Sure" Brook said.

"Fine, go enjoy your date I know for a fact you going to have fun." Maxie winked. Sam gave her a questioning look, "go you don't want to keep your baby daddy waiting" Maxie laughed. Sam just rolled her eyes and left the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam entered the restaurant to her surprised was decorated with candles everywhere and Jason sitting at the table, with a hula dancer, she laughed to herself a walked to him with a smile, as he got up from his seat. "You did all this?" she asked taking in the view.

"With a little help" he smiled.

"Well it's the thought that counts," she smiled, "and I love that you did this"

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and with everything going on I wanted to let you know how much I love you" Jason said kissing her.

"I love you too, thank you so much," She replied embracing him and pulling away a little to look in his eyes, "I'm starving," she said causing him to shake his head and smile.

"Let's eat then" he said kissing her again before they sat down.

"Mm I can't believe you did all this," she said placing the napkin on her lap, "did you get the staff to make this?"

"No I made it" he answered.

"It always surprises me every time you cook" she smiled.

"It surprises me every time you cook too" he smiled.

"Jason you love my cooking" she joked.

"If it means having you in my life I'll eat anything you cook" Jason said looking into her eyes.

"Well, in that case I won't cook so that you can stay in mine" she said with a smile.

"Thank you and I mean it Sam I know how my life is without you in it and I want you in it, and even though we haven't had much time alone, since Brenda moved in, I want you to know that you come first in my life and I love." He said pulling out a square box and handing it to her. She gave him a questioning, "Go ahead open it" he encouraged.

Sam opened the box and inside was a necklace, "oh Jason, I beautiful"

"You like?" Jason asked.

"I love it, it Polynesian ..."

"To remind you of Hawaii"

"And it had my birth stone," Sam said getting up, "thank you" she said pulling him up and kissing him.

"You're welcome but I have something else for you" he said pulling away after the gift.

"Jason you didn't have to do this" Sam said.

"I wanted to, I want you to know how much I love you and how grateful I am to have to In my life," he said pulling out another box, "and I want you in my life forever so I'm asking you _**WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**_ opening the box and revealing her ring.

"Jason..." Sam said breathlessly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you want to marry me? Cause I want to marry you" Jason whispered brushing her fallen tears with his thumb.

"yes Jason I want to marry you, more than I ever knew I could have wanted I never thought that we'd be friends let alone that we'd get back together and we did Jason, we found our way, and I'm so happy to have you back in my life, so yes Jason, my answer is yes I will marry you." She said crying. Jason took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger, then pulled her in and kissed her.

"I love you," he said kissing her, "do you want to dance?"

"Yes," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "who would've thought you were so romantic?" she whispered laying her head against his chest. "I love you Jason always have and always will" she said softly closing her eyes and swaying with the love her life.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She looked at her hand again just to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't she and Jason was engaged. She turned over to look at him, her fiancé. Things were going so great with them they were partners this time not her living for him but them living for each other. "Sam!" Carly called from the living room "Sam it almost time for your appoint…" She said entering the room then quieted when she saw that Jason was in bed she quirked an eyebrow "so i see the date went great"

"Carly" Sam warned

"Okay we'll be in the living room" she said walking out and closing the door behind her.

_We?_ Sam sighed she forgot all about the useless appointment she knew she wasn't pregnant she just wanted to prove it to the girls she got up from the bed and grabbed something to throw on.

"What appointment?" Jason asked sleepily getting up. _Damn_ she thought she didn't want Jason to worry.

"Oh just a checkup_" it wasn't a lie._

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yep nothing to worry about" she answered.

"Okay..." he said before being interrupted by his phone he looked to Sam.

"Go ahead," she said kissing him, "I have to get ready anyways" and walked out of the room. Carly sat on the couch waiting with Maxie. "what are you doing here?" she asked

"To make sure you go silly," Maxie laughed then stopped when she spotted what was on her finger "is that what i think it is?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Carly asked before seeing what the blonde was talking about "oh my god! You're engaged!" She said rushing to the brunette and pulling her into a hug just as Jason walked out of the room in his usual black tee and jeans. "You guys are getting married?" Carly said happily letting go Sam and rush to Jason. "Congrats! It about time"

"Thank you Carly" he said returning her hug then releasing her.

"You are going to make it official!" Maxie said hugging Sam then Jason.

"I have to get going Sonny needs me." He said walking to Sam.

"Okay I'll talk to you later" Sam said then gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay," he answered, "and please behave" he said giving a knowing look to the girls.

"We will," Maxie said innocently, "now go so we can have girl talk" she finished playfully shoving him towards the door.

"Okay I'm gone, bye" he said leaving.

"So tell us everything" Carly said.

"After she gets dressed," Maxie said, "and on our way to the appointment, you're going to be late if you don't hurry." She said while Pushing Sam towards the bedroom so she can hurry.

They elevator dinged as the doors open on the third floor. They walked out heading to the nurses' station. _Only happens to me_ Sam thought when she saw who the only nurse that was there was.

"Hello slutty McGee" Carly sneered.

Liz rolled her eyes, "when will you grow up?" she asked annoyed.

"Carly" Sam warned she really didn't want a fight right now. All she wanted to do was get this appointment over with and get the results.

Carly looked at Sam, "fine." She said, "You are so lucky" she pointed to Liz.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Lee" Sam said leaning on the desk.

"So I see you finally got Jason right where you want him" she sneered when she spotted the ring on her finger.

"Jealous?" Maxie asked.

"Just do your job and check where Sam has to go" Carly said.

Liz scoffed looking at the computer screen, "Wait a minute this can't be right it says you here for a pregnancy test"

"Can you just tell me what room to go to?" Sam asked annoyed.

"So that why he proposed he just doing the right thing by is child," she replied, "to bad he picked you to be its mother"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked getting pissed. _Never fails,_ she thought.

"I'm just say that Jason should have standards and chosen someone worth having his baby" Liz replied.

"Like you?" Sam asked. Liz just smiled and shrugged.

"Jason will have a child with Sam out of love, instead of a drunken one night stand he doesn't remember and regrets!" Maxie spit out.

"Are you even sure Jason is the fath..." before she could finish the sentence Sam slapped her.

"Nurse Webber can you please go work somewhere else?" epiphany asked coming up behind her a having heard everything.

"But Sam just assaulted me" Liz whine.

"Well then you shouldn't have provoked her, now should you?" epiphany asked.

"You are always taking her side allowing them to act like they owned the place" Liz yelled, "if it was up to me I wouldn't allow them here at all! All the do is look for trouble"

"Well Liz that why you are just a nurse and I am the head nurse" epiphany pointed out, "now if you would go make your rounds I will help Ms. McCall." Liz huffed grabbed a chart a walked away angrily. "Well then what can I help you with today?" she said turning to Sam.

"Can you tell me what room I'm supposed to go to?" Sam asked.

"302, down the hall and to the left" epiphany answered with a smile, "I hope you get the results you are looking for."

"Thank you epiphany" Sam said walking away with Carly and Maxie in tow.

"And Sam?" epiphany called out.

"Yes" Sam answered.

"Congrats on you engagement" epiphany smiled.

"Thank you" Sam said turning back around and heading to the room.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come hopefully without any delays but you know how classes can b!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Morgan" Jason answered his phone without looking at the caller Id.

"Jason, its Liz" she said looking at the file the orderly just handed her 5 minutes ago.

Rolling his eyes he answered, "What do you need?"

"Well I've been trying to reach Sam for a while now to let her know we have the results to her test" she smiled it was obvious Sam hadn't told Jason or else he would've been there with her.

"What test?" Jason asked concerned.

"Her p…" then the phone went silent.

"Hello?" when he did get an answer Jason decided to call Sam and ask her about the test hoping nothing was wrong with her.

….

"What do you think you doing?" Maxie asked releasing her finger from the phone hook.

"Excuse me I was having a conversation" Liz said annoyed putting the phone down.

"I looked more like you were trying to start a problem between Jason and Sam" Carly said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was actually doing my job" she said.

"Really?" Carly said.

"Yes, and what do you need? Did someone else get shot?"

"We are here to get Sam's results" Maxie answered rolling her eyes.

"It's against hospital policy to release a patient's information" Liz smirked.

"You didn't have a problem with that a minute ago" Carly said innocently.

"Just pretend were Jason, that shouldn't be that hard since you do that with all the men you sleep with." Maxie said.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Hey Maxie, Carly what are you guys doing here?" robin said coming up to the desk.

"They were causing trouble like always" Liz said.

Maxie gave her a glare then turned to her cousin with a smile, "we were just here to pick up the results of Sam test, she is on a case and couldn't come and she really wants to know the results so she asked us to come a get them, right Carly?" she said turning to Carly who nodded.

"Well it's against hospital policy..."

"I told them that already" Liz smirked.

"But if it for Sam it is probably very important so we can bend the rules a little," Robin smiled, "pass me the file please" to asked Liz. Liz frowned and handed the file over knowing that if she didn't they would get suspicious.

"What's the matter Lizzy didn't have enough time to find out the results and tamper with them?" Maxie asked catching her frown.

"Wouldn't matter since we went to mercy and well as a private doctor to get the test, you know how things can get mixed up at this hospital." Carly added.

"Okay you guys" robin said opening the file and reading the results, "Sam took a pregnancy test?" she looked up confused.

"Yes!" Maxie and Carly said in unison.

"Now tell us the results!" Maxie practically screamed.

"well it looks like," she said looking down at the file again and smiling, "looks like we are going to have a little Jason or Sam running around in about 7 and a half months, looks like Sam is about 6weeks along."

"Yay!" Maxie screamed clapping.

"A jasam baby" Carly said with a smile causing robin to look at her strange.

Maxie rolled her eyes laughing, "Carly like making up name for couple by mixing them together to get one name"

"We should go find Sam and tell her the good new!" Carly said taking the file from robin, "thank you, and Lizzy..." she said while turning around only to find the desk empty.

"Where she goes?" robin wondered aloud.

"I don't care," Maxie answered linking her arm with Carly, "we have good news to spread" she said walking to the elevators with Carly in tow.

….

"Sam" Jason called out as he opened the door and stepped into the penthouse; he had gone to her place and the office and came up empty handed.

"Yea" she said descending the stairs and coming to a stop in front of him with a smile.

He gazed at her for a while just smiling he didn't know how she did that make him smile like a school boy but she did and she was the only one to do that.

"Jason?" she said with a giggle.

"Yea?" he answered.

"You okay?" she asked making him snap out of his daze.

"I should be asking you that same, why you didn't tell me you were going to the hospital to take a test. What kind of test? Are you okay?' Jason asked all at once.

_For someone who doesn't speak he sure said a mouthful_ Sam thought to herself. "I didn't want you to worry, I'm fine it was just something the girls made me do." She answered.

"Well good job on not trying to worry me, and what kind of test?"

"Who told you anyways?" she question trying to avoid the question and also cause she really wanted to know who the snitch was.

"Liz but don't worry about that what kind of test?" Jason asked again growing concerned it might be something serious.

"I went to take a …." Before she can finish Carly and Maxie rushed in hands full of bags and balloons with _congrats _and a stork printed on them.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Maxie asked knowing by the look on Sam's face now wasn't a good time.

"I live here, what with all of this" he asked not realizing the balloons.

"Oh nothing," Carly answered taking steps back towards the door seeing the death glare Sam was giving them, "we'll be back later"

"Wait" Sam said causing Maxie and Carly to stop and Jason to turn to her _better now that later _she thought, "I went to take a pregnancy test"

"Why didn't you tell?" Jason asked.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up I just didn't cause these two made me" pointing to Carly and Maxie.

"And the results?" Jason asked still not noticing the things in Maxie and Carly's hands or the balloons.

"You are pregnant!" Carly yelled placing the bags on the floor and pulling out a black onesie with a huge smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I still don't own general hospital or its characters :[**_

One week later.

After their initial shock of the surprise pregnancy, there was the celebration finally all Jason ever wanted was actually going to happen, he was marrying and having a child with the one person he loved more than life, Sam.

For Sam the pregnancy brought her to want to know herself wanted to know where came from she knew half of it knowing her mother but now she wanted to reach out to her father. She never grew up with a real family all she had was Danny but she wanted different for the baby growing inside her she wanted it to know all of its family.

….

"Hey detective" Brook Lynn said walking into Sam's office.

"Hey singer." Sam smiled brook didn't know the new because she was away on a business trip with Nik.

"How's it going?" she said taking a seat across from Sam.

"Oh nothing I just decided to contact my dad." Sam said with a smile.

"That good," brook said with a smile, "I'm glad you can finally know who he is."

"Oh and I'm pregnant" Sam said with a shrug nonchalant.

"What?" brook said getting up and going around the desk to hug Sam, "that amazing! What did I tell you?" she smiled pulling away from Sam.

"You guys were right." Sam replied sitting back in her chair as brook did the same.

"So is that why you going to find you dad?" brook asked.

"Yea I just want my baby to know her whole family, be surrounded by love, you know?"

"Yea and that what is going to make you a great mother, you want the best for your baby" brook smiled she was so happy for Sam she knew how bad she wanted to be a mom.

"So how far along are you?"

"7 weeks" Sam said with a smile placing her hands on her belly and pulling the shirt back so it was tight against it.

"Really? You look further than that"

"Thanks for letting me know I fat" Sam said letting go of the shirt.

"No it's just that the hospital is wrong or you're going to have like twins or something"

"Or I'm just fat" Sam joke.

"How about I buy you lunch to make it up to you" brook laughed.

"You know I never say no to Kelly's" she smiled while getting up.

"Okay come on then"

…

"So what's the plan?" Maxie asked from the back seat. They had been park down the street of Sam's father's house for the last twenty minutes.

"Maxie" brook warned, "You can take as much time as you want" she told Sam.

"Yea Sam whenever you are ready" Carly said from the passenger's seat.

"I don't know what the plan is," Sam spoke up, "I dragged you guys here on a whim, to sit down the street of my father's house."

"You know we are here for you," Maxie said, "we are down for anything, we are the _'fearsome foursome'" _which caused everyone to laugh.

"Thanks Maxie," Sam said, "but what if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Then he's an asshole and you don't need that in your life" Carly said.

"Yea you have so many people who love you" Maxie added.

"and you at least say you tried," brook said, "but Sam he not going to do that, once he sees you and knows who you are he is never going to let you out of his life" she said with a smile, "and if he doesn't I will kick his ass Brooklyn style"

"You guys are right let's go" Sam said getting out the car with the girls following.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait out here?" brook asked when they got near the house.

"I really don't want to do this alone" Sam answered looking at the house.

"Okay then we is right here with you" Maxie said.

They walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few moments an older woman answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes we... I'm looking for Mr. William Prescott" Sam said nervously.

"I'm Mrs. Prescott what is it that you need?"

"Um… I'm his... in his... daughter." Sam answered.

…

They were all sitting in the Prescott's living with Sam's father and his wife.

"So I did some investigation into my mother, Alexis, past to see who she was with when I was conceived and it lead to you." Sam said with a nervous smile.

"Why did she ever tell me that she had a child, my child?" William asked.

"Well her step-mother Helena threatened to take me and she was scared so she gave me up hoping I would have a better life." Sam answered.

"And did you?" he asked.

"I do now, I didn't have the best life but it lead me to where I am now and now I'm really happy." She answered.

"Well tell me about your life." William asked he wanted to get to know the daughter he never knew existed.

"Well I'm a PI, I live in port Charles, New York, I'm engaged to the love of my life and I'm expecting" she said smiling big at the last part.

C_ough, cough, _Maxie smiled.

"Oh and these three ladies are my best friends in the whole world." Sam added.

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Hello" William smiled.

"Well Sam I'm glad that my husband can finally meet you" Michelle said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"So would you and your friends stay for dinner I would love you to meet our children" Michelle said with a smile.

"I would like that, you guys don't mind?" she asked the girls. The nodded no, they wanted Sam to enjoy this with her family.

"That's great" William said with a smile.

…

"So you are our sister?" asked Marie, Sam's 13 year old sister, the same as molly.

"yes." Sam said.

"That's cool" said her little brother max, Marie's twin.

"It is" She smiled._ I have 2 new brothers and sisters _she thought.

"So where are you from?" Justin asked, he was 17 the Sam age as Kristina

"Port Charles." Sam answered.

"As in the biggest mob city in the northeast?" jasmine asked causing Carly to choke a little. She was 19 the Sam age as Michael.

"Um..." Sam said.

"Jazz!" William said.

"What it's not like we don't know what the mob is" she answered.

"We'll talk about this later." He said sternly ending the conversation.

"This is great Michelle." Sam said with a smiling breaking the tension.

"Thank you Sam" Michelle said.

"So tell us about your fiancé" William said.

"Well he's..." Sam started.

"He's my cousin" brook said.

"And my 'brother'" Maxie said with air quotes.

"And my best friend and god father to all three of my children." Carly said.

Sam was thankful to have her friends here, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell them about him it was just after jasmin's comment she was just scared.

"He sounds great; um I would like to meet him." William said.

"Hopefully soon, he busy with a work and stuff" Sam answered.

"What does he do?" Michelle asked.

"Um he owns a coffee import company and a restaurant." Sam said it wasn't a lie it was true even though it was cover.

"That's nice" Michelle said with a smile.

"What is his name?" Marie asked.

"Jason Morgan" Sam said letting it slip.

"As in mob enforcer Jason Morgan" jasmine asked

"Um..." Sam said.

"Why do you know so much about the mob?" Maxie snapped.

"Maxie!" Carly said.

"Because the mob is what I've known all my life" jasmine snapped back.

"Jasmine!" William warned.

"What dad? Might as well tell her seeing as her future husband, father to her child, is in the mob!"

"We wanted to wait for until we all got to know each other before we told you" Michelle said nervously.

"What do you mean?" brook asked. Seeing as Sam seemed to be in shock of what was going on.

"Well I am an 'alleged' mobster" William said finally.

"What?" Maxie said.

"I never heard of a _Prescott _organization" Carly said.

"That cause it's not the Prescott organization" William said.

"Huh?" Sam said finally snapping out of it.

"well William Prescott is my adopted name," he explained, "my parole officer put my last name as Prescott when I was 16 so that I can be put in the school, he was trying to help , because by then I was already working in the business, then I met Alexis fell in love then she was gone. She never knew about my background she just taught I was another privileged kid when she left I lost my reason to change so when she left I went back to my life. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked confused. Everyone at that point was watching and listening in silence.

"Because you came here to find William Prescott, but come to find William Coeleone," he said, "you probably didn't want more mobsters as family."

"I don't care; the business is the reason I have so much." Sam smiled, "I don't care about what you do but there is one person we won't be able to tell"

"Who?" he asked.

"My mom" Sam said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because she is the DA!" Carly said.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn.. I hope you liked it! if anyone is still reading this and can guess where I got will's last name from gets the next chapter dedicated to them :] please r&r **


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is to **_**greengirl82**_ and _**jasamrocks**_ for guessing correctly! It was the godfather!

Everyone was silent. Taking in what Carly just said, Alexis is the DA. Who would've thought that the father to the DA's recently found daughter was an _alleged _mob king. Some weren't surprised seeing who was Kristina's dad was and also 'cause of the fling she had with jerry. But other like will and his wife were worried, worried how this will affect the relationship between Sam and their family.

Beep beep beep four phones going off interrupted the silence.

"Hello" all four women answered their phones. As the rest watched still in silence, after a while they hung up the phones and looked at each other.

"Seems like we're busted" brook Lynn said.

"You'd think they would know us by know and not worry" Maxie said shaking her head.

"Well what do we do now?" Carly said turning to Sam.

"We finish here and then head back to port Charles." She answered matter of factly, then turning to her father, "I have only one important question"

"Okay" he said unsure.

"Do you have any problems with the Corinthos-Morgan-Zacchara organization?" Sam asked.

"No we have mutual business deals with each other and they are our allies" he answered.

Sam smiled, "good" going to him and hugging him, "welcome to the family" both knowing its double meaning.

"I thought you were going to ask to never see me again" he said relived.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because your mom being the DA" he answered.

"Alexis being the DA has never stopped me from living my life," Sam smiled, "if it did I wouldn't be having my dreams come true with this engagement and pregnancy, and also, I wouldn't have the best friends any woman can have."

"Aww" Maxie said going to hug her, "she right, don't worry about Alexis you aren't her first mobster baby daddy"

"Technically he is with the fact that Sam IS the oldest" brook pointed out.

Carly rolled her eyes, "I'm just glad you are an ally then when we get home Jason and Sonny won't be so worried"

….

Sam entered her apartment after dropping off the girl at the houses. she knew once she opened the door that Jason was there it never failed they seemed to always sense when the other was near and could sense what they need without words that was how strong their bond was.

"Honey I'm home" she said closing the door.

"Very funny Sam where were you?" he asked.

"What were you worried?" she flashed him her infamous smile causing him to smile back, she had him.

"Yes" he said pulling her into him putting his chin on her head, "you can't just run off," she pulled away and about to say something, "now that your pregnant" he added looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jason but it was something I had to do" she said pulling away and sitting on the couch.

"I understand that," sitting next to her, "but I would like to know you're leaving, I just want you and our baby to be safe" he said placing his hand on her belly.

"I know," she said placing her hand on top of his, "I love you"

"I love you too" he said leaning forward a placing a kiss on her lips, "now tell me about your father" he said smiling at how happy she got when he mentioned her father.

"My father runs the Coeleone organization" she said simply laughing at the shock on his face.

_**Today was announced that AMC and OLTL have been cancelled this really sucks! Those soaps are great soaps and I have come to enjoy watching them. But GH is still on and I hope it stays that way so keep watching and supporting the wonderful actors and actress of GH. **_


	18. Chapter 18

The elevator doors opened. Today was Jason and Sam's first official appointment. They were just going to do a checkup and make sure Sam and the baby was doing fine. They headed to the nurses' station, glad that Elizabeth wasn't there, to checkin.

"Hello epiphany" Sam said smiling.

"Hello Sam, Jason, are you here for an appointment?" she asked.

"Yes today is our first checkup" Sam said patting her protruding belly.

"That great congrats to you both," she said checking the computer, "it looks like you are in room 1204" she smiled.

"Thank you" Jason said pulling Sam with him.

"Someone's an eager beaver" Sam laughed when they stopped in front of the room.

"I just want to know everything is okay with you and the baby" he said.

"Me too" she said giving him a quick kiss.

…

"So Sam everything looks fine if you would just lay back and pull up you shirt we can get the first picture of your baby" dr. lee smiled.

Sam laid back and undid her pants and pulled up her shirt.

"this is going to be cold" said squirting the gel on Sam's stomach causing her to jump a little, "okay" she said placing the wand on the gel and moving it around. Soon the room was full with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"There's you baby" said pointing to the screen then after a while, "oh my!" she exclaimed quietly.

Sam got worried, "is there something wrong with the baby?" she asked looking to Jason.

"Um no but there is something here" she said with a smile.

"What is it?" Jason asked concerned.

"well look for yourselves," she smiled turning the screen so that Sam and Jason could see more clearly, "there is baby A and baby B" Sam and Jason looked confused for a minute looking at Kelly causing her to smile, "congrats you guys, you're having twins!"


	19. Chapter 19

"so you are about eight weeks now so you should be due around December 19th" Kelly said with a smile. they were in her office, "now Sam you have to more careful now that you are expecting two babies, no more hanging off buildings" she joked.

"that'll be no problem, I'll make sure she eats healthy and behaves" Jason said putting his arm around Sam.

"Kelly can you let him know that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm handicapped or that I cant eat the foods I love" Sam said looking to the doctor for help. she knew she'd have to cut out some things like her morning coffee but I wasn't like she couldn't eat brownies or ice-cream, _mmm that sounds so good tight now maybe I can convince Jason to stop by Kelly's _ she thought, smiling to herself.

" you do have to cut out a few things" Kelly replied causing Jason to give Sam a look that said _see, "_but there's no need to not eat them at all, just eat certain foods more than others, I can get you a list is you want" she asked with a smile.

"yes please" Sam said.

"so..." Sam said while sitting on her couch with her legs on Jason's lap.

"so what?" Jason asked.

"what do you think about not having one but two babies on the way?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I think its amazing," he said looking into her eyes, "I have so much good in my life even though I don't deserve it I've.."

"but Jason you do deserve it," Sam interrupted, " you are the greatest man I have ever met, you are caring, selfless, you do want people need for you even when it hurts you," both know she was referring to the Jake situation, " you have done so much for me Jason, you were the one who took me in and was going to raise my baby as your own, you were the one who after I lost my baby, **our** baby, stood by me. you loved me Jason even when you knew about my past, you helped me with my business even when weren't together, you deserve so much more Jason, for all the good you have done, I'm just happy that I can be the one to love you and give you that family you always wanted." Sam finished with tears in her eyes. she didn't understand how Jason could believe that he didn't deserve anything good to happen to him, " I love you."

"I love you too, I'm so happy that we were able to find our way back to each other and that you were able to forgive me for everything that happened between us even though I didn't deserve it especially after I threatened you," Sam opened her mouth to speak, "but I'm going to spend that rest of my life making it up to you and even then I know it would never be enough, I love you Sam, _**I've never loved someone as much as I love you and I never will.**_" pulling her on his lap and kissing her passionately.

_**an: its long over due and short I know but here's a little something for you guys thanks for reading hope you enjoy! for those who have twitter tweet me. my username is the same. R&R 3**_


	20. it started with a call

"Sam!" Carly called as she walked into the apartment.

"coming" Sam called as she came out of the kitchen.

"i hope everything is still intact in there" Carly joked.

"ha,ha,ha," Sam replied rolling her eyes,"I'm not that bad!at least I can boil water!" Sam continued giving Carly a knowing look before taking a seat on the couch.

"what are you doing here instead of the penthouse?" Carly asked sitting next to Sam

"because I don't enjoy spending my days with Brenda I don't know why shes still living there. isn't she engaged to sonny now?why cant she live with him?" Sam asked frustrated.

"you shouldn't let that _thing_ keep you out of there,you are engaged to the owner and expecting said owner's baby!," Carly said, "That makes you co-owner of the penthouse should kick her out!" she smiled at idea of seeing the girl out on her ass.

"she's not the only reason I left," Sam sighed, "i had went downstairs and she happened to have her new _bff_ over" she said with an eye roll

"her new bff?" Carly asked confused, "wait, you don't mean.."

"yep st. Liz was there like it was an everyday occurrence" Sam said annoyed.

"we seriously need to get rid of those two" Carly said shaking her head, "we have to find away to do it that wont be traced back to us." she smiled causing Sam to laugh. They sat there in comfortable silence thinking. But their thoughts were interrupted by Carly's phone ringing.

"hello?" she answered.

"Carly, is Sam with you?"

"yes" she answered,"shes actually right next to me," looking at Sam next to her, "why? is there something wrong?" she said causing Sam to turn towards her curious as to what was going on.

"its Jake he's in the hospital,Lucky just called me to tell me, I tried calling Sam but she's not picking up. I need Sam to meet me in the hospital" Jason paused taking a breath, "i need her with me"

"Oh god!, Don't worry we're leaving, We'll be there soon,Ok?"

"Ok" he replied before the line went dead.

"Carly whats going on?whats wrong?" Sam asked worry in her voice.

"we need to go to the hospital, now" Carly said getting up making her way to the door.

"is it Jason? what happened?," Sam asked in a panic,following Carly to the door.

"no," Carly started turning to look at Sam, "it's Jake"

**AN: I know its been a very long time and for that I'm sooo sorry. I hope there are still people out there reading this. I know its short but this is just the start of update that should be coming very soon! So if you still out there enjoy! :] R&R!**


	21. all is fine,now its time fight

**AN: okay I don't own anything! don't worry little Jake is not going to die and nor was he hit by a car. **

"Robin!," Sam called out as she rushed off the elevator towards the nurse's station with Carly close behind, "what happened?"

" I don't know much, but I do know that lucky came in with Jake,he's been sick for a few days but he seemed to get worse,so lucky brought him in,he's with the doctor now." robin explained.

"Sam" someone called causing Sam to turn around.

"Jason" she rushed to him, "how is he?"

"they think that it may pneumonia " Lucky answered joining the group.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"he should be,they're still running test to make sure" he answered.

"wheres Elizabeth?" Carly asked.

"I've tried calling her but she hasn't picked up." lucky answered. While Jason walked away making his way to the stairs. Sam watched knowing exactly where he was going.

"You should try again, if she doesn't pick up then try Brenda I saw them together earlier. I'm going to go talk with Jason. Come get us when there news,Ok" Sam said making her way to the stairs.

"hey there" Sam said gently leaning on the entrance of the roof.

"hey" Jason answered looking out towards to sky.

"everything Ok?" Sam asked.

"not really," Jason said turning to face her.

"whats wrong?" Sam said making her way to stand in front of him.

"its just that I had to hear from lucky that my son is in the hospital" Jason said quietly.

"Jase its nothing really bad you heard lucky he's going to be fine" Sam said.

"i know but as his father I should be there for him more,what if it was worse? I never see him because I was convinced that my job is to dangerous but now I don't know, your pregnant and we're getting married. I just think its unfair to not acknowledge Jake as my son. He's 2 and ½ years old and I've only spent a few moments with him,"

"what do you want to do then Jase?" Sam asked.

"i want to be more active in my sons life." Jason said.

"that's great Jason!" Sam smiled. Glad that he finally realized there was no reason for him not to be an active figure in Jake's life.

"your not worried or mad?" Jason asked.

"why would I be?" Sam asked.

"because Jake is a child I had with another woman," he started as he placed his hand on her hips, "and you and said mother don't really see eye to eye"

"that's an understatement" Sam muttered.

"also, me spending more time with Jake means more time Liz might be around around."

"Jason it doesn't matter that Jake is Liz's son all that matter is that he's your son and anyone that is apart of you I will welcome with open arms just like you did with Lila" Sam smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to be his step mother and even though I don't like his mother doesn't mean I'm going to hold it against him. i can handle her. i think its a great idea for you to try and get more active in his life,and I'm 100% positive our little family unit would agree."

"thank you Sam" he said lifting his hand to wipe the tears that escaped her eyes.

"what for?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"for everything. For accepting my life, my family, me for who I am, for loving me, for agreeing to marrying me, to having my babies," he smiled, "for just being you" he finished with a kiss.

"your welcome," she smiled as the parted, "you make it easy though"

"i love you"

"i love you too"

"so any news?" Sam said as she and Jason joined Carly and Lucky in the waiting area.

"not yet" Carly said. Just as the doctor came towards them.

"are you the family of Jacob martin Spencer?" the Doctor asked.

"yes" lucky answered.

"well we got his test results it did turn out to pneumonia. pneumonia is common you can get it in daily life. We already started Jake on antibiotics. These almost always cure pneumonia caused by bacteria. When he gets home make sure he gets plenty of rest and sleep, and drink lots of liquids. Be sure to give the antibiotics exactly as instructed. Do not stop taking them just because he seems to feel better. he needs to take the full course of antibiotics. Do you have ant questions?"

"no we don't, thank you doctor." lucky said.

"no problem" the doctor said walking away.

"that's great news, I'm glad he's okay." Jason said to lucky.

"I'm glad you came, since Liz decided to be a no show" lucky said.

"lucky there is something I would like to talk to you if you don't mind." Jason said.

"Ok, but would you mind if we go check on Jake first?" lucky asked.

"of course lets go" Jason said following Lucky's lead.

"i wonder what he want to talk to lucky about?" Carly said as she walked with Sam following the guys, but giving them enough time to get there to have some alone time with Jake.

"he wants to be more active in Jake's life" Sam said quietly with a smile.

"no way!" Carly loudly whispered which Sam replied with a nod of her head, "finally! That's great news!" she said with a smile.


	22. truths,lies, and departures

**AN: I owe nothing! Any who glad you guys like the updates..thank you**

Sam was sitting in her office sitting alone thinking about about how things were going just five days after Jake was in the hospital. After Jason and lucky checked in on Jake they talked and surprisingly lucky didn't fight about what Jason wanted.

_:flash back:_

_ "as the father figure in Jake's life I wanted to let you know that I want to be more in Jake's life" Jason started when he and lucky were alone in a room, "I'm not trying to push you lucky you have been a great dad to him and I don't want that to change I just want to be able to know my son and for Jake to know his siblings"_

_ "Jason I know you and I'm not going to try and stop you I know you will keep Jake safe, you've already saved him before. I just don't want to be pushed out of his life with you becoming a role in his life. But If you don't want that then I will back you, I know Liz will have a problem with this"_

_ "if she has a problem with I will be glad to take her to court, I just want to talk to you because you have such a big role in Jake's life."_

_ "you have my support Jason."_

_ :end flashback:_

lucky turned out to be right when Liz finally came to the hospital, from girl time with Brenda to relive the stress of motherhood, Sam had laugh at that one Liz was barely with her kids unless she was using them to manipulate a man. the one who really needed a little pampering was Audrey who was always watching those kids,now with 3 little ones to watch and at her age,Sam didn't know how she did it. When Jason told Liz about his plan to have more time with Jake she didn't want to hear none of it. In her mind it was to dangerous for Jason to be around Jake and that when things got heated.

_:flashback:_

_ "Jason you know why your not in Jake's life. Your life is dangerous I don't want to have to bury my child!" Liz said._

_ "i don't get you," Carly said choosing to get into the conversation instead of being a quiet bystander like Sam and lucky, "you always running to Jason to save you or keep you safe but you don't trust him to keep his own child safe?"_

_ "I'm sorry I'm not careless with my child's life as you are Carly but I not putting Jake in danger!" Liz argued._

_ "oh please you just trying to keep Jake away from Jason so you can have something over his head! You just want him to be with you so he can be in his child's life. News flash Jason loves Sam! He's marrying Sam! He is going to have a baby with Sam!"_

_ "babies," Sam said quietly correcting her._

_ "wait," Carly said with a smile, "babies? As in more than one!"_

_ "yes twins." Sam answered quickly trying to get attention back to the subject at hand._

_ "congrats Sam," lucky said _

_ "see! That how much Jason love her!," Carly said turning back to Liz, "he couldn't just impregnate her with one of his kids, he had to over achieve and give her two!" Carly said holding up two finger in Liz's face._

_ "Carly" Jason said in a slight warning tone, "listen Liz I don't care what you want. I want to be in my child's life and if I have to go through the courts to do then I'm going to that."_

_ "like the courts will give rights to a killer!" Liz spat. Causing shock around the room._

_ "i cant believe you just said that!" Sam had had it with Liz, "you didn't have a problem with him being a killer,as you say, when you were chasing him or when you climbed 15 stories during the blackout just to get to him! How dare you!" Sam yelled as she got up in Liz's face._

_ "Sam this is none of you business" Liz said dismissively trying to sound tough._

_ "the hell its my business!" Sam started but felt a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Turning she saw Jason with pain in his face._

_ "Liz I don't care what you have to say I'm going to fight for my son and i have a lot of people to support me as witness to who and what I am." Jason said coldly._

_ "and I'm one of them" lucky spoke up._

_ end flashback._

after that Jason called up Claire to petition for the Legal custody next day. He wanted to use an attorney who had no ties to defending his job. Claire quickly drew up the papers and filed them with courts and they somehow already got an court date. All that Jason had to do was submit to a DNA test the day before the court day and that was where he was now.

"SAM!" someone called interrupting her thoughts.

"in my office!" she called back.

"hey!" Maxie said walking in, "you here by your self?" she asked taking the seat across the desk.

"yep I sent mike and Spinelle out on a cheating spouse case."

"mike's first case?" Maxie asked.

"yep." Sam smiled proud of the face mike chose the PI path instead of the mob path.

"when he wraps it up we need to celebrate!" Maxie said excited about the idea of planning a get together.

"that sounds great but I don't think Michael would want that" Sam said.

"well he's going to get it! but speaking of celebrations," Maxie started, "when are we going to start planning the wedding of the century?"

"Maxie I'm 2 and half months pregnant I think we have a long time before Jason and i get married" Sam chuckled.

"well I know that but I was thinking you get married on the exactly year from when you got engaged, April 7th right?" Maxie smiled.

"that's right April 7th, that's actually a good idea" Sam said,

"i know!" Maxie said, "i just thought we can do some planning to get the ball rolling cause once you start getting further in the pregnancy you might not to do planning. And I thought if we decided what you want Brooke, Carly and I can just plan the wedding the way you want it while you worry about keeping those babies safe a sound til they are born!"

"hmm I actually like that idea Maxie, thanks" Sam said.

"that's what I'm here for" Maxie said, "so tomorrow is the big day"

"yep I so nervous for Jason" Sam said.

"don't be! He has you and us, also a kick as lawyer. He'll get rights to Jake!" Maxie said positively

***** the next day*****

"i am judge Simmons I will be residing over this case." he said as he sat in his seat, "this is a legal custody suit of Morgan v. Webber Now Mr Morgan I see you aren't the father listed in the birth certificate. Why is that?"

"your honor at the time I was convinced that with who I associate with that I was dangerous" Jason stated.

"and things have changed?" the judge asked.

"yes I feel as though no matter who I have in my life I would put my child life as a priority and be able to protect him." Jason answered.

"thank you Mr Morgan you may sit down" the judge said, "miss Webber why is it that Mr Morgan isn't listed as the father?"

"because Jason Morgan is nothing but killer!" Liz spat.

"objection your honor that hear say(i guess)" Claire argued.

"miss Webber is Jason Morgan the father of your child?" judge Simmons asked.

"yes" Liz answered.

"and when Jake was conceived was Mr Morgan, as you put it a killer?" the judge questioned/

"yes your honor but.."

"that is all miss Webber," the judge interrupted, "as protocol dictates both miss Webber and Mr. Morgan,as was as Jake were subjected to a DNA test. And as requested the samples were sent to an outer state facility." judge explained, "i have the results right here after the results are read we will here from each party's witness if in fact Mr Morgan is the father." the judge said as he grabbed an envelope and opened it, "when it comes to Jacob martin Spencer ,Jason Morgan there is 0.00000% chance that you are the father."

"WHAT!" outburst in the court room everyone was shocked.

"that cant be!" Liz said shaking her head.

"those are the results miss Webber"judge Simmons said, "I'm sorry Morgan. Case dismissed"

"I'm not the father" Jason asked in shock.

"you bitch!"yelled Maxie, "you knew all this time Jason wasn't the father!"

"i don't know what you talking about" Liz said nervously rolling her eyes.

"oh god its true you did know all this time!" lucky yelled, "all this time you had me believe that I wasn't the father! You had me raise him but you wouldn't let me be his father! I'm done with you Liz for good!"

"but lucky I love you!" Liz said.

"no all you love is yourself! And you something I'm going to file for sole custody of both cam and Jake!" lucky said walking out.

"finally people will finally see how the great saint Liz is nothing but a lying whore!" Carly sneered before going after her cousin to comfort.

"all this time Liz," Sam said shaking her head tears in her eyes, "i cant believe you"

"oh please cause you so innocent?" Liz asked.

"I'm not innocent nor do I pretend to be that will always be the difference between me and you Liz. I own up to the mistakes I've made I don't expect people to just forgive me!"

"Sam," Jason said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "let's just go." Sam and Jason made their way out the court room with the rest of their friends and family.

All that was left was Liz alone and that was how you was going to be for the rest of her life. As she stood there she knew it was over. All her lie would be uncovered and she would be know for who she really was. She couldn't take that she knew what she had to do. She had to leave she was finally putting her kids first and she wanted what was best for them and that was their father she just hoped that one day her kids could forgive her. this would be the last time anyone sees or hears for Elizabeth Webber.

**AN: thanks you for reading I hoped you liked it. this was my plan from the start of the story and I'm glad to finally have written it even if I took a different route for it. One enemy down one more to go!**

**So go R&R.. oh and question who do you wanna see sonny end up with? Let me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME DECIDING WHO TO HAVE THEM WANT TO FIX UP SONNY WITH I WAS GOING TO GO WITH KATE BUT THERES ANOTHER SONNY PARING THAT I LOVE EVEN MORE! AND THAT CLAUDIA SO LET PRETEND THE WHOLE MICHAEL SHOOTING THING NEVER HAPPPENED AS WELL AS HER BEING JOHNS ,THEY NEVER MET OR HAVE THEY? SO HOPE YOU ENJOY! NEXT UPDATE HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK!**_

"ding dong the hoe is gone no reason to hide your men Ding dong the slut is finally gone they are now safe! Ding the whore is finally gone!" Carly sang as she walked into the office.

"Its been two weeks since the truth about Jake came out " Maxie laughed, "you'd think she would stop singing that"

"well I'm just glad that she is really out of our lives" Carly said sitting on the desk to only get pushed off by Sam.

"there are seats for that" she said pointing to a chair, "well I'm glad too and it seems all of Port Charles is too."

" Even the kids seem happier now that shes was gone." Brooke added.

"whats it like to be a full time step-mother?" Carly teased causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"well we should ask that to Claire too" Sam smirked.

"i knew I wasn't the only one who caught that!" said Maxie.

"caught what?" "why Claire?" Brooke and Carly asked at the same time.

"well while you were playing house and you were doing god knows what," Sam said shaking her head, "a certain detective and a certain ex-federal prosecutor has been spending an awful a lot of time together."

"no!" Carly exclaimed shocked.

"yes, it looks like a start of a beautiful relationship" Maxie smiled.

"that's great two people who need a little happiness finding each other" Brooke said.

"i glad for them but,," Carly started.

"there always a but" Brooke shook her head, Carly smacked her arm.

"as I was saying I'm happy for them but now how we going to get rid of Brenda?" Carly said,

"Brenda never did anything to me or Brooke but she's so whiny and needy she's another Liz but without the whole 'who's my baby's daddy?' Drama. And if she marries sonny,sonny will make us be nice and hangout with her, so he can do business" Maxie said.

"yea Brenda is supposed to be like family but I love my uncle sonny but I don't to see his heart get broken because he fell in love again with a girl who cant handle his life style" Brooke agreed.

"and your telling me because?" Sam asked.

"you need to come up with the plan!" Carly said.

"but its you idea!" Sam argued.

"yes but you want her gone too" Carly explained.

"and your plans have better results than Carly's plans" Maxie added.

"thanks" Carly glared, "but its true come on Sam think of someone" agreeing. shocking everyone.

"fine"Sam said, "lets see who could we get that can handle sonny's life,is not needy or whiny,and that we get all get along with?"

"oh I know!" Maxie said getting all of their attention.

"who?" Brooke asked first.

"Claudia **Zacchara** " Maxie said with a smile.

"john's sister?" Sam asked.

"yup!" Maxie smiled, " she's new to town and we all get along with her so far, she's my sister-in -law and who better for a mob king then a mob princess?"

"perfect!"Carly said.

"okay so how do we get them together?" Brooke asked.

"like Maxie said, she's new to town and she's a friend of ours, so she has to meet our other friends" Sam said having an idea.

"so,dinner party?" Brooke asked.

"the other one went great" Carly said.

"it sounds great, I just can't wait to see the look on Brenda's face when she meets sonny future wife" Maxie said.


End file.
